The Lost Memory
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Ciella semakin menjadi-jadi. Apakah Sebastian bisa mengatasinya? Bagaimana dengan Ciel? Dan siapa yang akan Sebastian pilih, Ciel atau Ciella? Fic for Sebastian x Ciel Days, last chapter. Mind to RnR?
1. Losing You

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Fem!Ciel just in this chapter

Tema pilihan: Pedang, Kematian, Cincin, Kiss

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Di zaman ketika kerajaan-kerajaan masih berkuasa dan masih terjadi perang, terjadi kisah cinta antara Pangeran dan Putri dari kerajaan yang berbeda. Bisa dibilang kerajaan Pangeran dan Putri itu adalah musuh, tapi kisah cinta mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kerajaan mereka.<p>

Di musim salju, dimana warna putih mendominasi di berbagai sudut inilah musim yang disukai sang Putri. Putri dari kerajaan Sebia ini adalah gadis yang tercantik di kerajaan itu. Rambut kelabu panjangnya yang terurai indah, kulitnya yang putih bagai porselin, gaun birunya yang indah, juga sikapnya yang baik. Dia adalah gadis yang sempurna.

Tentu saja gadis secantik itu memiliki seorang pemuda tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda berambut hitam, warna mata merah bagai darah itu adalah kekasihnya. Pemuda itu dari kerajaan Rose. Jika kerajaan mereka tidak saling bermusuhan mungkin mereka sudah menikah.

* * *

><p>Sang Putri, Ciella sedang mengamati salju yang sedang turun. Dia berharap bisa menemui kekasihnya. Wajahnya hanya memandang lesu ke arah langit, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak menemui kekasihnya itu, Sebastian.<p>

"Sebastian?" gumam Ciella.

Dia terus memandang salju yang turun. Dia ingat di hari bersalju seperti ini Sebastian selalu menemuinya dan memberinya hadiah. Tentu saja, menjelang hari ulang tahun Ciella semuanya harus spesial.

Ciella ingat, dia dan Sebastian berjanji untuk saling bertemu di taman bunga yang sedikit jauh dari kerajaannya. Di musim salju seperti ini, taman itu tertutupi tumpukan salju. Dan ketika musim semi tiba, banyak bunga-bunga indah yang mekar.

Dia langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman bunga itu. Untungnya dia bisa keluar dengan bebas tanpa harus dikawal oleh prajurit ataupun diawasi seseorang. Ciella langsung mendekati taman itu dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Dimana kau, Sebastian?"

Ciella terus menunggu di taman bunga yang sepi itu, ditemani oleh salju yang masih saja turun. Wajah Ciella sedikit memerah karena dinginnya hawa di luar, dia berharap bisa menemui Sebastian meski hanya sebentar.

"Ciella..." ujar seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ah, jangan membuatku terkejut begitu." ujar Ciella.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." ujar orang itu lagi, Sebastian. Dia melepaskan pelukannya itu dan menatap ke arah Ciella.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa karena kau dipanggil oleh Ayah-mu?"

"Iya... Tampaknya kerajaan kita akan berperang lagi."

Ciella terdiam, dia memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah peperangan. Tapi, dia tidak suka tingkah Ayah-nya yang selalu memulai perang dengan kerajaan Rose. Hanya karena kerajaan Rose memiliki wilayah kekuasaan yang lebih luas, kerajaan Sebia ingin mengambil alih.

"Lalu? Kau ikut berperang?" tanya Ciella.

"Iya," jawab Sebastian. "Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?"

Sebastian memperhatikan wajah Ciella yang tersenyum, tapi ia tahu senyum Ciella itu hanyalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Dia tahu Ciella sangat sedih karena kerajaan mereka tidak pernah bisa berdamai, otomatis hubungan mereka juga ditentang orangtua.

Sebastian langsung saja memeluk Ciella dalam pelukannya, wajah Ciella memerah. Dia memperhatikan Sebastian yang memeluknya itu. Seolah-olah tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciella.

"Suatu hari nanti akan kubuat kerajaan kita berdamai." janji Sebastian.

"Bisakah? Kedua Raja juga tampaknya tidak bisa berdamai."

"Kau harus yakin, Ciella."

"Baiklah..."

Sebastian menatap wajah Ciella yang masih terkesan datar. Meski mau berwajah seperti apapun, Ciella tetap terlihat manis. Tapi, kalau membicarakan masalah perang wajahnya langsung berubah. Raut kesedihan dan kecemasan yang terlihat.

"Selesai perang nanti aku ingin kita bertemu disini." ujar Sebastian.

"Tentu." ujar Ciella sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Rahasia."

"Aku benci rahasia, membuat penasaran saja."

"Kau harus sabar, sayang."

Sebastian mengelus-elus rambut Ciella dengan lembut, Ciella hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum saja. Setidaknya ia yakin, Sebastian adalah pemuda yang akan menepati janji dan ia yakin Sebastian akan memberinya kejutan itu. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ciella dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Setidaknya ciuman mereka ini adalah tanda janji mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Keesokannya, meski sudah pagi tetap saja salju turun. Salju turun sedikit demi sedikit, untungnya tidak sampai terjadi badai salju. Dan Ciella masih saja memperhatikan salju yang turun itu. Dia merasa lebih tenang, apalagi kemarin sudah bertemu dengan Sebastian.<p>

"Kenapa Anda berada di luar, Putri? Di sini dingin." ujar salah satu prajurit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin melihat salju yang turun." ujar Ciella sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya?"

Tidak lama sudah ada banyak prajurit yang berkumpul di luar halaman istana. Ciella bingung melihat banyak prajurit yang keluar. Apakah ini yang dibicarakan Sebastian kemarin? Kerajaan-nya dan kerajaan Serenade akan kembali berperang.

"Kenapa kalian keluar? Berperang?" tanya Ciella.

"Iya, Putri." jawab para prajurit.

Ciella tidak menanggapi apa-apa, hanya saja raut wajahnya kembali berubah. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Tentu saja, peperangan adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Dimana para prajurit mengorbankan nyawa mereka hanya untuk alasan yang tertentu.

"Kalian semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Ayah..." gumam Ciella pelan. Ia mendekati sosok Ayahnya dan beberapa prajurit.

"Ah, Ciella. Kenapa kau diluar?" tanya Ayah Ciella, Vincent.

"Tidak. Apakah Ayah akan..."

"Iya."

Ciella tetap terdiam, dia melihat Ayahnya sedang menaiki kuda dan membawa para prajurit untuk keluar dari istana. Ciella sama sekali tidak tahu dimana tempat kedua kerajaan itu akan berperang. Kalau bisa dia ingin mencegah peperangan ini.

.

.

.

"Ah, ternyata yang datang kemari bukanlah sang Raja. Tapi, Pangeran." ujar Vincent dengan nada menyindir.

"Maafkan saya apabila mengecewakan Anda." ujar Sebastian datar. Dia bersiap mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung pedang yang ada di sisi kanannya.

"Hmm... Tidak apa. Membunuhmu mungkin lebih baik," ujar Vincent sambil mengarahkan kudanya mendekati Sebastian. "Agar Ciella tidak mendekatimu lagi."

Karena sedikit emosi mendengar nama Ciella disebut-sebut, Sebastian langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Vincent. Vincent bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, toh dia sangat ahli dalam hal ini.

Sebastian memandang sebal ke arah Vincent, dan dia kembali menyerang Vincent. Suara pedang, salju yang turun dan beberapa teriakan dari prajurit yang terdengar di tempat itu. Padang salju yang luas tanpa ada tanda kehidupan.

Semuanya memiliki satu tujuan, untuk mengalahkan musuhnya masing-masing. Tapi, berbeda dengan Sebastian. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki tujuan ikut dalam peperangan ini, dia dipaksa oleh Ayahnya untuk ikut berperang.

Padahal dia memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Ciella, bahwa dia tidak suka melihat peperangan. Dia merasa kecewa tiap kali melihat banyak prajurit gugur di medan perang hanya untuk alasan perebutan kekuasaan, alasan yang konyol.

Sementara para prajurit sibuk bertarung sendiri, pertarungan antara Sebastian dan Vincent masih terus berlangsung. Karena bertarung sambil menunggang kuda itu merepotkan, Sebastian turun dan segera mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan kuda Vincent.

"Kalau berani, lawan aku!" seru Sebastian.

"Bagus juga idemu. Kalau perlu aku akan membunuhmu di sini." ujar Vincent yang langsung menyerang Sebastian. Sebastian berhasil menghindar dan berusaha menyerang Vincent. Terus seperti itu dan pertarungan diantara mereka juga sengit.

"Hentikan!" terdengar teriakan seseorang.

Semua orang langsung berhenti bertarung karena mendengar teriakan orang itu, mereka menoleh dan melihat sosok gadis berambut kelabu panjang dan memakai mantel bewarna biru sesuai dengan gaun yang dia pakai.

"Ciella?" gumam Sebastian heran.

"Tuan Putri?" ujar para prajurit.

"Hentikan! Kumohon, aku tidak ingin melihat kalian bertarung seperti ini lagi," ujar Ciella. "Aku tidak tahan melihat kalian yang selalu bertarung tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Ciella, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" seru Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" ujar Ciella.

Tapi, tiba-tiba tidak terdengar suara Ciella lagi. Yang Sebastian dan para prajurit lihat adalah sosok Ciella yang tiba-tiba ambruk dan darah. Iya, Ciella terkena panah oleh seseorang. Tubuh Ciella langsung ambruk di tengah salju.

"CIELLA!" seru Sebastian panik.

Dia langsung berlari mendekati Ciella, dia berharap Ciella bisa diselamatkan. Tapi, panah itu tepat tertancap di jantungnya. Otomatis, dia sudah tewas. Tidak mungkin melepaskan panah begitu saja. Sebastian shock melihatnya.

Ia terdiam, tangannya sedikit gemetaran karena menahan amarah. Dia menatap ke arah prajurit dengan tatapan yang dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin daripada bertarung melawan Vincent tadi.

"Siapa? Siapa yang membuat Ciella begini?" gumam Sebastian.

Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya lagi dan dengan membabi buta dia menyerang semua prajurit yang ada. Salju yang seharusnya bewarna putih kini ternoda oleh merahnya darah. Sebastian merasa kehilangan kendali, dia menyerang siapa saja. Baik itu lawan ataupun kawan. Yang lain berusaha melarikan diri, termasuk Vincent yang membawa tubuh anaknya itu kembali ke istana.

"Tunggu!" seru Sebastian.

"Aku ayahnya. Aku berhak membawanya pulang!" seru Vincent. Ia menarik panah yang ada di jantung Ciella kuat dan langsung saja kembali ke istana dengan kudanya.

Sebastian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya terdiam. Dia melihat sekeliling, banyak para prajurit yang tergeletak. Tangannya juga penuh dengan darah. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Dia telah membunuh semua orang karena dia shock atas kematian Ciella.

"Ciella..." gumam Sebastian.

.

.

.

Para penghuni kerajaan Sebia merasakan kedukaan karena melihat sosok Putri mereka, Ciella tewas. Ciella tewas karena berusaha menghentikan peperangan itu. Semuanya terdiam. Ibunya, Rachel tidak bsia berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa menangis melihat tubuh anaknya yang tidak bsia bergerak itu.

"Vincent, anak kita..." ujar Rachel sambil menangis.

"Aku tahu." gumam Vincent.

Para penghuni kerajaan merasa sedih dan mengurus jenasah Ciella. Sedangkan Rachel dan Vincent berada di ruangan lain. Rachel masih sangat sedih atas kematian Ciella, sedangkan Vincent hanya bisa terdiam. Dia terkejut melihat anaknya tiba-tiba tewas di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Anda tidak boleh masuk." terdengar suara seorang pelayan yang berusaha menahan seseorang untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Vincent dan dia membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok Sebastian berada di dalam istananya, tepat di hadapannya. "Wah, wah. Putra mahkota Michaelis datang kemari. Ada apa?"

"Dimana Ciella?" tanya Sebastian langsung.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

"Aku ingin membawanya."

"Membawanya? Jangan bercanda?"

"Aku tahu ada yang tidak wajar dari kematian Ciella."

"Oh ya?" tanya Rachel yang tiba-tiba berada di samping mereka.

"Iya. Ini hanya perasaanku atau Anda, Vincent Phantomhive memang tidak peduli pada Ciella." ujar Sebastian.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Vincent.

"Ciella tewas tepat di depan Anda, tapi Anda tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dan tadi Anda langsung saja menarik panah itu. Seolah-olah Anda tahu kalau dia itu sudah tewas."

"Tentu saja. Seseorang yang terkena panah langsung tewas dan..."

"Dan yang menembakkan panah ke Ciella itu Anda."

"APA?" seru Rachel kaget. "Benarkah itu, Vincent?"

"Jangan percaya padanya, Rachel. Dia dari kerajaan musuh, kau percaya padanya?" ujar Vincent.

"Tapi ada hal ganjil lain. Tanpa orang lain sadari, aku sekilas melihat Anda membawa anak panah. Ketika melawanku, Anda langsung menyembunyikannya. Dan ketika pandangan semuanya tertuju ke arah Ciella, Anda langsung menembakkan panah. Makanya tadi Ciella sempat menatap Anda."

"Atas bukti apa kau bilang begitu?"

"Aku memiliki banyak bukti lagi."

"Benarkah itu, Vincent?" tanya Rachel.

Vincent hanya terdiam, tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa ala maniak. Dia menatap ke arah Sebastian dan Rachel bergantian sambil sesekali menyeringai. Dia mengelus pedangnya dan mengeluarkannyaa dari sarungnya.

"Itu benar, Michaelis. Aku membunuh anakku sendiri." ujar Vincent.

"APA? Kenapa Vincent?" tanya Rachel kaget.

"Kau tahu? Ciella sama sekali tidak menyetujui rencanaku mengambil kekuasaan kerajaan Rose. Begitu aku mengetahui dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Pengeran ini, aku makin merasa Ciella sulit diberi tahu."

"Lalu kenapa Ciella ada disana?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku menyuruhnya kesana. Aku menaruh surat di mejanya, memintanya untuk datang dan menghentikan peperangan. Dia datang sesuai harapanku, dan aku perlu membunuhnya. Dia menghalangi jalanku untuk menguasai semuanya."

'PLAK'

Langsung saja Rachel menampar Vincent. Air matanya terus mengalir dan dia menatap tajam ke arah Vincent. Vincent terdiam dan menatap wajah istrinya yang makin berkaca-kaca itu.

"Ayah macam apa kau? Tega membunuh anak sendiri karena menghalangi jalanmu!" seru Rachel marah.

"Aku? Huh, keluarga dan kawan tidak ada bedanya dengan musuh jika berbeda pandangan denganku."

"Apa..."

Tapi sebelum Rachel menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah ditebas oleh Vincent. Tubuh Rachel langsung ambruk ke lantai, Sebastian terkejut melihatnya. Sedangkan Vincent menatap datar tubuh istrinya yang berlumuran darah itu.

"Kau juga menghalangiku. Aku akan menghabisimu." gumam Vincent.

"Cukup!" seru Sebastian. "Apa kau tidak puas telah membunuh keluargamu?"

"Aku? Tidak. Aku baru puas setelah mendapat apa yang aku inginkan!"

Vincent kembali mengayunkan pedangnya kepada Sebastian dan Sebastian berhasil menghindar. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan melawan Vincent. Kali ini Sebastian berusaha mengatur emosinya, saat di padang salju tadi emosinya memang tidak terkendali.

Karena muak melihat sikap Vincent yang tidak memiliki rasa sayang kepada keluarga itu membuat Sebastian bertarung makin keras. Dia berusaha mengalahkan Vincent, dan Sebastian sempat membuat Vincent melepaskan pedangnya karena terpojok. Sebastian langsung saja mendekatkan pedangnya ke arah leher Vincent.

"Tindakanmu tidak bisa diampuni!" seru Sebastian.

"Jangan berlagak sok. Kau tahu apa?" ujar Vincent.

"Yang aku tahu? Aku kehilangan kenanganku dengan Ciella."

Sebastian langsung saja menebas tubuh Vincent dan ia tewas seketika. Sebastian memandang datar ke arah Vincent yang sudah berlumuran darah itu. Dia memperhatikan ada sebuah buku yang terletak di dekat meja, dia mengambil buku itu dan segera pergi mencari Ciella.

* * *

><p>"Katakan dimana Ciella!" ujar Sebastian kepada para pelayan di kerajaan Sebia.<p>

"Kami tidak bisa memberitahumu." jawab mereka.

"Aku kekasihnya. Tidak boleh aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"Tapi... Raja..."

"Raja kalian sudah kuhabisi. Dialah yang membunuh Ciella. Raja seperti dia lebih baik mati saja!"

Para pelayan terdiam mendengar ucapan Sebastian, mereka hanya menunjukkan ke arah mana kamar Ciella berada. Sebastian langsung menuju ke sana dan dia mendapati sosok Ciella yang sedang tertidur dengan bunga mawar putih di tangannya.

"Ciella..." gumam Sebastian. "Aku akan membawamu dari sini."

Sebastian langsung mengangkat tubuh Ciella dan pergi lewat jendela kamar Ciella. Dia tidak peduli tentang masalah peperangan itu atau apa pun. Yang dia inginkan adalah membuat Ciella hidup kembali.

Buku yang tadi Sebastian ambil bukanlah semabarangan buku, itu adalah buku sihir. Magic Book yang disebut-sebut sebagai buku sihir yang terlarang itu berada di tangannya. Buku sihir yang disebut-sebut memiliki kemampuan untuk menguasai jiwa orang yang memegangnya.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di taman tempat mereka janjian dulu, taman bunga yang ditutupi salju. Sebastian merebahkan tubuh Ciella di sana dan menatapnya dengan sedih. Dia mengelus rambut kelabu Ciella.

"Ciella, maaf..." gumam Sebastian.

Ia memperhatikan buku sihir itu. Ia membukanya pelan dan tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang muncul dari buku itu. Sebastian menutup matanya sekilas untuk menghindari dari silaunya cahaya itu. Tidak lama Sebastian membuka mata dan melihat sosok tinggi besar yang memakai jubah hitam.

"Si... Siapa kau?" ujar Sebastian dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Aku adalah iblis yang disegel di buku itu. Panggil saja aku Lucifer." ujar sosok misterius itu.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau mau?"

"Apa gadis itu, kekasihmu?"

"Tentu! Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah meninggal."

"Tidak perlu kau ucapkan."

"Aku akan membangkitkannya."

"Apa?"

Sebastian memperhatikan sosok misterius itu yang bernama Lucifer. Dia sama sekali tidak yakin bahwa sosok misterius itu bisa membangkitkan Ciella hidup, tapi dia juga berharap dari buku sihir itu.

"Caranya gampang. Kita saling membuat kontrak." tawar Lucifer.

"Kontrak?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya. Aku akan menghidupkan kembali kekasihmu itu, sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau memberikan tubuhmu dan kau akan menjadi hidup abadi sama sepertiku."

"Hidup abadi?"

"Iya. Karena membangkitkan seseorang tidak semudah yang kau kira. Kau hidup abadi sehingga kau bisa hidup bersama selamanya dengan kekasihmu itu."

Sebastian terdiam, dia melirik sosok Ciella yang terbujur kaku dan sosok Lucifer itu. Sebastian menganggukkan kepalanya. Lucifer langsung menyeringai, dia memasuki tubuh Sebastian dan Sebastian merasa ada yang aneh. Seolah-olah dirinya merasakan kedinginan yang luar biasa.

Tiba-tiba suasana kembali normal, Sebastian tetap menjadi dirinya. Bedanya tidak ada sosok Lucifer itu. Sebastian memperhatikan Ciella, dia mendekatinya dan mengguncangkan tubuh Ciella itu.

"Ciella, apa kau bangun?" tanya Sebastian.

'Aku belum menghidupkannya.' terdengar suara Lucifer.

"Belum?"

'Aku butuh waktu. Karena rohnya sudah dibawa lebih dulu, paling cepat sekitar 10 tahun.'

"Itu lama!"

'Paling lama 100 tahun. Karena kemungkinan dia juga tidak kembali hidup sebagai dirinya yang sekarang, tapi terlahir kembali sebagai sosok yang lain.'

"Begitukah?"

Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, dia membukanya dan isinya adalah dua buah cincin. Sebastian merasa sedih tidak bisa memberikan cincin ini kepada Ciella ketika dia masih hidup. Dia memakai cincin itu di tangannya dan memakaikannya kepada Ciella sebagai kalung, menggantikan kalung Ciella.

"Tadinya aku ingin melamarmu. Tapi, sekarang tidak mungkin." gumam Sebastian.

'Mungkin saja setelah dia hidup kembali.' ujar Lucifer.

"Cincin itu lebih cocok sebagai liotin yang ia pakai di lehernya."

Sebastian memandang Ciella, dia mencium bibir Ciella pelan. Rasanya dingin, tentu saja Ciella sudah meninggal. Dia menggali tanah yang ada dan memasukkan tubuh Ciella disana. Dia mengubur Ciella dengan seadanya, karena dia ingin hanya dia sendiri yang melihat Ciella ketika dikubur.

"Mungkin kita akan berjumpa di lain waktu, Ciella..."

Sebastian terdiam dan terlihat sedikit air mata di sudut matanya. Dia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Ciella yang sudah dikubur di dalamnya. Dia yakin bahwa Lucifer akan melakukan cara untuk menghidupkan kembali Ciella, jika tidak sia-sia ia mengikat kontrak dengannya.

"Kau harus secepatnya menghidupkan Ciella. Hidupku tanpanya terasa hampa." ujar Sebastian.

'Jangan khawatir. Tapi, kau juga jangan terlalu banyak berharap.' gumam Lucifer.

"Yang penting aku bisa menemuinya kembali. Itu cukup."

**TBC**

A/N: Yay! Fic Kuroshitsuji-ku setelah sekian lama...^^

Aku persembahkan fic ini untuk Sebastian x Ciel Days. Di chapter awal Ciel memang seorang gadis, tapi aku akan membuatnya sebagai Shounen-ai kok.

Dan menyesuaikan dengan tema, aku membuat seperti ini. Karena pertama kalinya aku buat fic dengan tema seperti ini, semoga saja sesuai.

Ditunggu kesannya lewat review. Dan aku akan meng-update fic ini dengan cepat (diusahakan), jadi jangan lupa review ya, minna-san...^^


	2. Finding You, My Love

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, siang hari, sore maupun malam tetaplah sama jika salju turun. Tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya sedikit warna langit yang perlahan-lahan berubah warna dan dengan nuansa warna putih yang terus turun dari langit.<p>

Dan muncullah padang salju yang bewarna putih, seputih kapas. Warna yang sangat cantik. Di padang salju itu, ada sosok gadis berambut kelabu panjang yang memakai gaun bewarna biru. Gadis manis yang hanya berada sendiri di padang salju itu.

"Sebastian..." gumam gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok gadis itu jatuh tersungkur dan warna salju yang putih itu berubah menjadi merah karena darahnya. Anehnya, hampir sebagian padang salju itu bewarna merah karena darahnya.

Masih terdengar bisikan dari sosok gadis yang sudah tewas itu. Dia terus membisikkan kata-kata _'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sebastian'_. Selalu kata-kata itu yang terdengar dan hanya satu-satunya suara yang ada di padang salju itu. Dan sekilas ada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang memandangnya dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa..." terdengar jeritan seorang pemuda berambut kelabu.

Wajahnya dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Dia memperhatikan jam wekernya yang telah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Pemuda itu langsung bangun dan terdiam sejenak di ranjangnya.

Ia selalu mendapat mimpi yang sama akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi tentang seorang gadis berambut kelabu panjang yang selalu sendiri di padang salju dan tiba-tiba terbunuh. Di saat terakhir dia menginginkan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Sebastian.

"Kenapa aku selalu mimpi seperti itu?" gumam pemuda itu.

"Ciel, waktunya makan..." ujar seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian serba merah miliknya.

"Iya, Madam Red." ujar pemuda itu, Ciel.

Pemuda bernama Ciel itu segera turun dari ranjangnya. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi, setidaknya dia ingin mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, dia berjalan menuju ruang makan, disana Madam Red yaitu bibi-nya telah menunggunya.

"Kau lama." ujar Madam Red.

"Tadi aku mandi dulu." jawab Ciel.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang kamu makan saja dulu."

"Baiklah."

Ciel langsung memakan sarapannya. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan wanita yang dipanggilnya Madam Red ini. Madam Red atau lebih tepatnya Angelina Durless adalah adik dari ibu Ciel. Mereka tinggal bersama karena kedua orangtua Ciel sudah lama meninggal.

Madam Red memperhatikan Ciel, dulu ketika kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan Ciel masih sangat kecil. Angelina berinisiatif merawat Ciel dan mereka tinggal bersama hingga Ciel berusia 17 tahun.

"Ciel, hari ini kau tetap memakai kalung itu ya?" tanya Madam Red.

"Ah," Ciel memperhatikan kalung yang dia pakai. Seharusnya itu adalah cincin, tapi ia mengenakan cincin itu sebagai kalung. "Iya. Karena ini satu-satunya peninggalan Papa dan Mama."

Madam Red hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Dia tahu kalung itu adalah satu-satunya yang Ciel ingat tentang kedua orangtuanya. Mengingat hal itu rasanya menyedihkan. Mungkin tidak seharusnya dia bertanya tentang hal itu.

Tidak lama Ciel selesai makan, dia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Madam Red yang melihatnya langsung mendekatinya dan memberikannya sebuah syal bewarna biru.

"Pakailah, di luar turun salju kan? Pasti dingin." ujar Madam Red.

"Terima kasih, Madam," ujar Ciel. "Aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati..."

Ciel segera pamit kepada bibinya dan berangkat ke sekolah. Ia langsung saja memakai syal yang diberikan Madam tadi. Memang benar, cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Ciel terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya.

Sementara di tempat yang sedikit jauh, tapi cukup untuk melihat keseluruhan jalanan di London. Ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Dia mengawasi gerak-gerik Ciel.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." gumam pemuda itu.

* * *

><p>Ciel telah sampai di sekolahnya, SMA St. White. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, kelas 2-1 dan langsung saja dia duduk di bangkunya. Hari ini sama saja baginya, sekolah ataupun tidak dia masih merasa ada yang kurang.<p>

"Ciel..." panggil seorang gadis berambut gelombang pirang yang berada di samping Ciel.

"Ah, Elizabeth." ujar Ciel.

"Panggil Lizzie saja. Aku kan sudah memintamu memanggilku begitu." ujar Elizabeth sedikit cemberut.

"Iya. Maaf, Lizzie."

"Hehe..."

Wajah Elizabeth langsung saja terlihat cerah. Dia memang gadis yang murah senyum kepada siapapun. Tapi, Elizabeth selalu memandang Ciel. Dia menyukai Ciel dari dulu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di upacara penerimaan murid baru.

"Ah, Ciel. Pulang sekolah nanti kamu ada acara? Mau pergi bersama denganku dan teman-teman?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Maaf, nanti aku mau langsung pulang." tolak Ciel.

"Oh begitu. Sayang sekali," gumam Elizabeth. "Lain kali ikut ya?"

"Iya."

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran Ciel memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dia memang murid yang pintar, disukai banyak gadis dan para guru. Kehidupan Ciel yang terlihat biasa, tapi teman-temannya tidak mengetahui masa lalu Ciel. Ciel sendiri mungkin juga tidak menyadarinya. Ia hanya menjalani hidupnya biasa saja.

Sementara di dekat SMA St. White itu ada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Kalau saja dia bersikap misterius, ia bisa ditangkap. Tapi, karena wajahnya yang terlalu tampan itu membuat para gadis yang melintasi sekolah itu sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

"Aku yakin dia ada disini." ujar pemuda itu.

'Kau yakin?' tanya sebuah suara yang hanya bisa didengar pemuda itu.

"Aku yakin. Aku sudah menunggunya selama 100 tahun terakhir. Dan tidak salah, sekarang dia ada disini."

'Kau terlalu percaya diri, Sebastian.'

"Aku sangat yakin, Lucifer. Cincin ini adalah buktinya."

Pemuda itu, Sebastian memperhatikan cincin yang dia kenakan di jari manis kanannya. Dia masih ingat kejadian 100 tahun yang lalu. Awal ketika kehidupannya berubah, dimana kekasihnya dibunuh dihadapannya.

"Aku menaruh sihir di cincin itu. Ketika aku memikirkannya," gumam Sebastian sambil memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja cincinnya bersinar, memperlihatkan cahaya biru yang indah. "Cahaya biru cincin itu semakin menyala dan sinarnya sangat terang. Berarti dia ada di dekat sini."

'Baiklah. Setidaknya aku memenuhi kontrakmu.'

* * *

><p>Waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul dua siang, tapi karena musim dingin tidak ada bedanya pagi hari ataupun siang hari. Semuanya sama diantara tumpukan salju yang perlahan-lahan turun.<p>

Murid-murid langsung keluar dari kelas dan berjalan pulang, termasuk Ciel. Sebastian yang menunggu itu karena sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk tentang kekasihnya masih tetap berdiam diri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Para siswi St. White langsung saja mendekati Sebastian.

"Ah, kakak tampan sekali," ujar gadis-gadis itu. "Sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Eh? Tidak kok." ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat para siswi kegirangan.

Sementara para siswi sedang mengelilingi Sebastian, tiba-tiba saja sosok Ciel melewati mereka. Tapi, baik mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba saja cincin Sebastian bersinar terang, perhatian para siswi tertuju ke arah cincin yang Sebastian pakai.

"Ah, cincin milik kakak indah ya?" tanya para siswi itu.

"Maaf ya, aku harus pergi." ujar Sebastian sambil sedikit berlari meninggalkan para siswi itu. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergian Sebastian.

Sedangkan Sebastian mulai mengejar sosok Ciel yang berada di depannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya. Apakah benar sosok yang dia kejar ini adalah Ciella? Ciella yang dulu dengan sekarang berbeda.

'Apakah dia benar-benar Ciella?' batin Sebastian.

Ia kembali mengejar Ciel dan menangkap tangan Ciel. Otomatis Ciel menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap Sebastian bingung. Kenapa ada pemuda asing yang tiba-tiba menggengam tangannya?

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel langsung.

'Sebastian...' tiba-tiba saja Ciel mendengar suara seseorang dalam pikirannya.

Wajah Ciel lantas berubah, dia kaget mendengar suara itu. Dia melepaskan genggaman tanga Sebastian dan sedikit menjauh darinya. Sebastian yang kaget atas reaksi Ciel itu berusaha mendekatinya.

"Maaf ya, kalau aku menakutimu." ujar Sebastian.

"Kamu memang menakutiku. Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Ciel.

'Aku ingin kau memelukku.' terdengar suara itu lagi. Ciel langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Sebastian bingung melihat sikap Ciel.

"Jangan bicara lagi..." gumam Ciel.

Sebastian melihat kalung Ciel yang bersinar, sama seperti cincin-nya. Dia mendekati Ciel dan menyentuh kalung Ciel. Ciel terkejut melihat apa yang Sebastian lakukan, dia langsung menepis tangan Sebastian dan berlari darinya.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sebastian.

Tapi, Ciel tidak mendengar. Dia terus berlari, entah kenapa dia ingin berlari. Sebastian tetap mengejarnya dari belakang. Dia ingin memastikan satu hal, benarkah pemuda itu adalah Ciella?

'Kau melarikan diri.' terdengar suara itu lagi.

Ciel tidak mengerti kenapa dia mendengar suara itu. Suara siapa itu? Tapi, kalau Ciel pikir pelan-pelan, suara itu adalah suara gadis yang ada dalam mimpinya. Kenapa dia bisa mendengar suara gadis itu?

Ciel terus berlari dan dia tidak melihat jalan. Dia langsung melintasi jalan raya tanpa melihat kiri-kanan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil, Ciel menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dia terkejut bahwa jarak dirinya dan mobil itu hampir dekat. Mungkin dia akan mati.

Tapi, Ciel tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang dan dibawa pergi dari tempat itu. Ciel selamat, dia tidak jadi ditabrak. Sekarang dia berada di sisi jalan lain bersama dengan Sebastian.

"Ah, terima kasih telah menolongku." ujar Ciel.

"Sama-sama," ujar Sebastian. "Untung aku tepat waktu, kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya."

"Eh?"

Ciel memperhatikan wajah Sebastian dengan heran. Kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya? Apa maksudnya? Memangnya siapa Ciel bagi Sebastian? Yang Ciel tahu, pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di dekatnya ini adalah orang asing.

"Mungkin kau salah menganggapku dengan orang lain. Permisi." ujar Ciel dan dia langsung pergi dari hadapan Sebastian.

'Kau tidak mengejarnya?' tanya Lucifer, suara yang bisa didengar oleh Sebastian.

"Mungkin dia akan marah jika aku mengejarnya." ujar Sebastian.

Tapi, Sebastian masih sangat penasaran tentang Ciel. Sebastian mengikuti Ciel, tentu menjaga jarak agar Ciel tidak tahu. Setelah Ciel sampai di rumah, dia hanya memperhatikan rumah Ciel dengan seksama.

"Dia tinggal disini ya?" gumam Sebastian.

Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin Sebastian pastikan. Mulai dari kalung yang Ciel miliki dan sosoknya yang mirip dengan kekasihnya itu. Mungkinkah Ciel memang Ciella? Sebastian belum bisa memastikan hal itu.

"Aku akan memastikannya nanti." gumam Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Malam telah tiba, Ciel masih terdiam di kamarnya. Dia memikirkan apa yang terjadi dari tadi siang. Bertemu dengan pemuda misterius yang bilang takut kehilangan dirinya. Memangnya siapa pemuda itu?<p>

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?" gumam Ciel heran. Dia berjalan mendekati cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Ia memperhatikan cermin itu baik-baik, tiba-tiba saja sekilas Ciel melihat sosok seorang gadis.

'Ciel.' panggil gadis itu.

Ciel merasa heran, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang. Ia memperhatikan cermin itu lagi dan terlihat sosok gadis berambut kelabu panjang dengan gaun birunya. Badan Ciel gemetaran melihat sosok gadis itu.

'Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku adalah dirimu.' ujar Ciella.

"Kau adalah aku?" tanya Ciel.

'Iya. Aku hanya ingin menemuinya.'

"Siapa dia itu?"

'Sebastian.'

Ciel terdiam, lagi-lagi dia mendengar nama itu. Siapa Sebastian? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam misterius yang menolongnya tadi? Ciel mendekati cerminnya itu, dia melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang terlihat sedih.

'Aku sudah menunggunya selama 100 tahun ini.' ujarnya.

"Selama itu?" tanya Ciel.

'Cintaku selalu untuknya.'

Ciel tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mengenai ucapan gadis itu, Ciella. Dia menyentuh cermin miliknya dan memperhatikan wajah Ciella yang datar tapi terlihat sendu itu. Ciella menatap ke arah Ciel dan tersenyum.

'Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sebastian. Aku ingin menemuinya.' ujar Ciella.

"Sebastian? Pemuda tadi?" tanya Ciel.

'Iya.'

Ciel terdiam, tiba-tiba saja sosok Ciella menghilang. Ciel masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu mungkin sosok gadis yang ia lihat di cermin tadi adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi Sebastian, kekasihnya mungkin. Tapi, kalau memang seperti itu kenapa Sebastian masih hidup?

'Gadis itu bilang dia menunggu selama 100 tahun.' batin Ciel.

Daripada memikirkan hal yang aneh, Ciel langsung saja tidur. Rasanya lelah sekali hari ini. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Mungkin saja semua hal yang dia alami tadi siang itu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Tiba-tiba saja jendela kamar Ciel terbuka, angin musim dingin masuk dan membuat suasana terasa dingin. Setidaknya Ciel sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak dan ia tidak memperhatikan jendela kamarnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

Sosok Sebastian muncul dari balik jendela kamar Ciel. Dia langsung saja masuk ke kamar Ciel melalui jendela kamar Ciel. Dia memperhatikan sosok Ciel yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sebastian mendekati Ciel dan hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Wajah tidurnya semanis Ciella." gumam Sebastian.

Sebastian memperhatikan wajah Ciel, rasanya menenangkan hatinya. Dia duduk di dekat ranjang Ciel dan memperhatikan lagi wajah Ciel. Dia melihat kalung yang Ciel kenakan, ada cincin disana. Cincin yang sama seperti miliknya. Ia yakin, Ciel adalah Ciella. Mereka orang yang sama.

"Aku sudah menunggu selama 100 tahun untuk bertemu denganmu, Ciella," gumam Sebastian sambil menyentuh pipi Ciel. "Ah, mungkin namamu juga bukan Ciella."

Sebastian terus memperhatikan wajah Ciel. Wajah Ciel itu sama seperti Ciella, terlalu mirip. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel dan mencium bibirnya. Entah kenapa Sebastian melakukan hal itu, tapi yang pasti sekarang ia sedang menciumnya.

Tidak lama Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya. Rasanya lebih hangat daripada Ciella yang dulu. Sebastia merasa ciumannya tadi sama seperti ketika ia mencium Ciella. Mungkin, mereka memang satu.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Ciella." ujar Sebastian sambil mengecup kening Ciel.

Dan dia langsung saja pergi dari kamar Ciel melalui jendela kamar. Meski ia tidak bisa seterusnya berada di sisi Ciel, mungkin dia akan selalu mengawasinya. Atau mungkin dia ingin mencoba mengawasinya langsung.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari telah tiba, Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi, dia sedikit heran kenapa jendela kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Dia langsung menutup jendelanya dan segera bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya.<p>

"Ciel, kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Madam Red.

"Ah iya, aku berangkat dulu ya?" ujar Ciel.

"Tidak makan dulu?"

"Aku sudah bawa bekal."

Ciel langsung saja bergegas menuju sekolah. Sebentar lagi jam masuk, dia tidak ingin dirinya terlambat. Ciel langsung saja keluar dari rumah dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam, Sebastian yang sedang berdiri di dekat rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Sebastian. "Hmm... Namamu?"

"Hah? Kukira kau tahu namaku. Dasar aneh..." ujar Ciel sambil tertawa kecil.

Entah kenapa Sebastian jadi ingat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ciella. Ketika ia menanyakan hal yang sama Ciella, juga tertawa. Mungkin ini hal yang membuat Ciella menyukai Sebastian.

"Aku Sebatian." ujar Sebastian.

"Ciel." jawab Ciel.

Sebastian terdiam, namanya juga mirip dengan Ciella. Tidak salah lagi Ciel memang Ciella. Tapi, sekarang kekasihnya adalah seorang pemuda. Tidak mungkin ia bisa melaksanakan keinginannya 100 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Ah tidak. Apakah aku bisa melindungimu, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

"Hah? Memangnya untuk apa kau melakukan hal merepotkan begitu?"

Sebastian menggengam tangan Ciel, dia memperhatikan wajah Ciel dan tersenyum manis. Mungkin para gadis akan menjerit jika melihat senyum Sebastian ini. Tapi, senyum Sebastian tidak berlaku untuk Ciel.

"Karena kau orang yang penting, Ciel." ujar Sebastian.

"Heh. Merepotkan..." keluh Ciel sambil melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja melihat Ciel yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Sebastian tahu mungkin pertemuannya dengan Ciel adalah takdir, jawaban atas penantiannya selama 100 tahun terakhir.

'Suatu hari nanti aku akan melaksanakan janji yang dulu.' batin Sebastian.

**TBC**

A/N: Update!^^  
>Aku harus cepat nih, nanti keburu deadline-nya malah belum kelar.<br>Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	3. Red Snow

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Tema Pilihan: Pedang, Kematian, Cincin, Kiss, Ruang Kelas

Surprise Theme: Hitam dan Perintah

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari terakhir ini Sebastian selalu mengawasi Ciel, dia selalu berada di samping Ciel. Tentu saja dia ingin berada di sisi kekasihnya setelah 100 tahun berpisah. Tapi, sosok Ciel sekarang berbeda dengan Ciella.<p>

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku ya?"

"Makanya aku tanya. Apa aku ada hubungannya denganmu?"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja, tentu Ciel yang sekarang tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang dirinya. Satu-satunya bukti bahwa jiwa Ciella ada pada Ciel adalah kalung itu, lebih tepatnya cincin yang dijadikan kalung itu.

"Darimana kau dapat cincin itu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ini? Madam bilang ini peninggalan milik kedua orangtuaku." jawab Ciel.

Sebastian memperhatikan kalung Ciel baik-baik, dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memperhatikan dengan seksama kalung itu. Ciel sedikit risih dengan Sebastian, ia malah mendorong Sebastian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel kesal.

"Lho? Aku hanya mengecek kalungmu." jawab Sebastian enteng.

"Huh..."

Ciel langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Sebastian sendiri. Untuk apa dia mengurusi pemuda yang tidak jelas asal usulnya seperti Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja melihat Ciel yang menjauh darinya.

'Tidak apa terus seperti ini, Sebastian?' tanya Lucifer.

"Tidak apa. Perlahan dia akan mengingatnya." jawab Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah malam, Ciel pulang ke rumah. Karena ia lelah diikuti Sebastian masuk ke kamarnya dan memperhatikan cerminnya. Disana ia melihat bayangan seorang gadis berambut kelabu panjang dengan gaun birunya, Ciella.<p>

"Kau..." gumam Ciel.

Tapi sosok Ciella hanya berwajah datar, dia tersenyum tipis ke arah Ciel dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Ciel bingung, dia memperhatikan cuaca di luar. Lagi-lagi salju turun, entah kenapa Ciel merasa ada satu sisi di hatinya yang merasa sedih ketika melihat salju turun.

Ia memperhatikan jam wekernya yang telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ciel langsung saja mengganti seragamnya dengan baju tidur. Ia menuju ranjangnya dan memperhatikan salju sejenak.

"Lebih baik aku tidur." gumam Ciel dan ia mulai tidur.

Tapi, tanpa Ciel sadari dalam tidurnya ada hal buruk yang perlahan-lahan terjadi. Sosok Ciella muncul lagi di dalam cermin itu. Ia memperhatikan Ciel yang sedang tidur. Wajahnya itu terlihat sendu/

'Sebastian.' panggil Ciella.

Perlahan-lahan air mata mengalir dari wajah cantik Ciella. Awalnya, karena sekarang air mata Ciella itu berubah warna menjadi merah layaknya darah. Sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih itu.

'Aku sangat merindukanmu.' gumam Ciella.

.

.

.

Sebastian yang sedang duduk manis di dekat taman hanya terdiam saja. Dia memperhatikan salju yang perlahan-lahan turun, salju yang seputih kapas. Layaknya cintanya kepada Ciella, putih dan suci.

Tapi Sebastian memperhatikan ada yang aneh dari salju yang turun. Ada warna yang berbeda dari salju-salju yang lain, yaitu merah. Sebastian bangkit dari bangku taman dan melihat salju bewarna merah itu.

"Merah?" gumamnya heran.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya Ciel langsung bangun, tumben ia bangun cepat. Ia langsung saja mandi dan bergegas menuju sekolahnya. Ketika ia menuju ruang makan dia tidak melihat sosok Madam Red yang biasanya menyiapkan sarapan.<p>

"Dimana Madam?" tanya Ciel.

Ia melihat ada secarik kertas di meja makan. Ciel mendekati meja makan dan melihat kertas itu, ternyata kertas dari Madam yang isinya bahwa ia pulang malam dan menyuruh Ciel untuk menghangatkan makanan yang sudah ia masak.

Ciel melakukan seperti yang ditulis di kertas itu. Madam memasak _stew_, Ciel hanya perlu menghangatkannya dan memakan sarapannya. Rasanya sepi hanya makan sendiri saja, tiba-tiba terlintas sosok Sebastian di benaknya.

'Kenapa aku memikirkan orang itu?' batin Ciel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ciel merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda yang tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya, Sebastian. Sebastian terlalu misterius baginya. Seperti bertanya apakah dia ingat tentang Sebastian atau memperhatikan kalungnya. Apa ada hal khusus?

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" gumam Ciel.

Setelah selesai makan, Ciel langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Dan benar saja, Sebastian sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ciel.

"Pagi, Ciel." sapa Sebastian.

"Pagi," ujar Ciel datar. "Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain sehingga datang kesini tiap pagi?"

"Ahaha... Aku pernah bilang akan selalu di sampingmu."

"Aku tidak butuh!"

Ciel langsung saja berangkat menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, Sebastian juga menyusulnya dan langkah mereka telah sejajar. Sebastian melihat wajah Ciel yang sedikit memerah, mungkin karena hawa di luar dingin.

Sebastian langsung saja menggengam tangan Ciel, wajah Ciel sekarang tambah memerah. Ia memperhatikan Sebastian yang tampaknya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Ciel ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sebastian, tapi Sebastian makin erat menggengam tangan Ciel.

"Hei, kenapa kau?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau kedinginan, kan?" tanya Sebastian. "Genggam tanganku saja. Hangat kan?"

"Huh!"

Tapi Ciel tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Sebastian. Dia membiarkan Sebastian menggengam tangannya. Tangan Sebastian memang hangat, entah kenapa Ciel merasa seperti pernah disentuh oleh tangan ini.

Tidak lama mereka telah sampai di sekolah Ciel, Ciel melepas genggaman tangan Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum ke arah Ciel.

"Di sekolah belajar yang rajin ya?" ujar Sebastian.

"Tanpa kau beritahupun, aku juga tahu!" ujar Ciel yang langsung saja masuk ke sekolahnya.

Sebastian memperhatikan sosok Ciel yang perlahan menghilang. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat serius, dia memperhatikan salju yang turun. Warnanya masih putih seperti salju biasa. Tapi, entah kenapa Sebastian merasa ada yang aneh.

'Ada yang tidak beres.' batin Sebastian.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di kelas 2-1, Ciel hanya sibuk membaca bukunya saja. Karena Mr. Thompson, guru yang mengajar di jam pertama tidak masuk mereka harus belajar sendiri. Tapi, namanya juga para murid. Ketika jam kosong, kebanyakan dari mereka malah asyik bermain-main.

"Ciel..." sapa Elizabeth.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau tidak mau bergabung dengan yang lain?"

"Ah tidak, terima kasih."

"Baiklah."

Elizabeth meninggalkan Ciel yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Bukannya Ciel tertutup, hanya saja dia sedikit malas bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain. Dia merasa lebih tenang jika membaca buku, daripada mengobrol hal yang tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Ciel terasa pusing, Ciel merasa mungkin dia kelelahan. Tapi, tidak lama pandangannya menjadi gelap dan dia langsung pingsan hingga buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh di lantai. Teman-teman yang melihatnya kaget, karena wajah Ciel yang tiba-tiba terlihat pucat.

"Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Elizabeth.

Tapi, Ciel tidak bisa menjawab. Teman-teman sekelas Ciel yang lain berusaha membangunkannya tapi tidak bisa, Ciel tidak sadar juga.

.

.

.

'Kau merebutnya!' terdengar sebuah suara.

Ciel membuka kelopak matanya, dan dia terkejut melihat sosok gadis berambut kelabu panjang yang ada di hadapannya. Dia ingin lari, tapi tidak bisa. Gadis itu, Ciella telah mengikatnya dengan tali.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ciel.

'Pertanyaan bagus. Aku ingin kau menjauh darinya.'

"Apa?"

'Kubilang, menjauh darinya! Kau berani memasuki kehidupan kami.'

"Tapi, aku..."

Ciel tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang berubah sendu, seolah-olah sinar di matanya telah hilang. Dia menangis, air mata mengalir dari wajahnya. Tapi, Ciel kaget karena air mata gadis itu adalah darah.

Ciel melihat sekeliling, dia berada di lautan darah. Salju yang turun juga bewarna merah, langit juga bewarna hitam. Seolah-olah tempat Ciel berada sekarang sangat berbeda dengan ruang kelasnya tadi.

"Tidak! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Ciel.

.

.

.

"Huwaa!" teriak Ciel bangun.

Teman-teman sekelas Ciel terkejut mendengar teriakan Ciel yang seperti itu. Mereka menatap Ciel dengan heran. Demikian juga Ciel, dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia berada di kelas. Dia menghela nafas saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya teman sekelas yang lain.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Ciel.

Ciel masih ingat apa yang terjadi, mungkin itu adalah suatu pertanda. Suatu hari di musim salju dimana langit menjadi hitam dan salju yang turun bewarna merah. Tapi, Ciel berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Tidak mungkin ada salju bewarna merah, bukan?

* * *

><p>Satu hari ini Ciel tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran yang ada. Dia masih memikirkan sesuatu yang ia lihat tadi. Mimpi ya? Rasanya sulit ia mempercayai hal seperti itu, tapi ia merasa akan terjadi hal buruk.<p>

Sore ini, jam lima sore langit masih bewarna oranye. Salju yang turun juga masih bewarna putih. Semuanya masih normal, tidak ada keanehan apapun. Mungkin itu hanya mimpi belaka.

"Hai, Ciel." terdengar suara seseorang. Ciel langsung menoleh dan orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Sebastian.

"Sebastian..." gumam Ciel.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Huh, kau seperti pengasuhku saja. Mengantar-jemput aku juga."

"Karena aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu."

Wajah Ciel langsung memerah, dia tidak berani memperhatikan sosok Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja dan ia kembali menggengam tangan Ciel. Ciel juga tidak bisa menolak, entah kenapa ia merasa senang dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

* * *

><p>Malam telah tiba, sekarang sudah pukul sembilan. Ciel berada di kamar dan memperhatikan langit yang masih menurunkan salju. Ciri khas musim dingin, salju terus menerus turun. Untung saja tidak terjadi badai salju atau tumpukan salju yang mengganggu pekerjaan.<p>

Ciel memperhatikan cermin miliknya, biasanya dia melihat sosok gadis berambut kelabu itu. Tapi, tidak hari ini. Mungkinkah gadis itu tidak akan menghantuinya lagi? Tapi, bukankah gadis itu pernah bilang bahwa dia dan Ciel adalah satu.

"Ah, aku bingung..." gumam Ciel.

Dia langsung saja tidur untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Iya, mungkin ini lebih baik daripada dia terus memikirkan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya apa. Semuanya masih serba misterius.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam, perlahan-lahan salju yang turun bewarna merah. Kali ini lebih banyak dari yang kemarin, hingga kalau diperhatikan seperti lautan darah. Sebastian yang hanya memperhatikan hal ini benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres.

'Ada apa ini?' batin Sebastian.

Tiba-tiba Sebastian merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, ia merasa ada sebuah serangan yang muncul. Sebastian langsung menghindarinya, ia membaca sebuah mantra dan ia mengeluarkan pedang yang ia simpan di samping celananya.

"Ternyata benar, kau adalah orang yang dibicarakan itu." ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai kacamata. Ia membawa sebuah _death scythe_ yang berbentuk seperti alat pencabut rumput.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku? William T. Spears, seorang _shinigami._" jawab William.

"_Shinigami_? Ada urusan apa?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas yang kau lakukan, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Aku?"

"Kau adalah penyebab terjadinya Red Snow ini."

"Red Snow?"

William membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, dia memperhatikan wajah Sebastian dengan serius. Tiba-tiba ia langsung menyerang Sebastian, Sebastian mempertahankan diri dengan pedangnya itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." ujar Sebastian yang masih berusaha mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan William.

"Kau juga menyadarinya, salju telah berubah menjadi merah dan langit menjadi hitam." ujar William yang kembali menyerang Sebastian.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya Red Snow denganku?"

"Semuanya berasal dari kekasihmu, Ciella Phantomhive."

Sebastian langsung terdiam. Apa katanya? Ciella penyebab dari Red Snow ini? Kalau Ciella penyebabnya berarti berhubungan dengan Ciel juga. Sebastian tidak mengerti, ia menyerang William dengan mengayunkan pedangnya. Tapi, William mampu menghindarinya dan kembali menyerang Sebastian.

Mereka berdua tidak mengalah, mereka masih menyerang satu sama lain. William langsung berhenti menyerang Sebastian. Ia mengeluarkan buku miliknya dan membuka halaman demi halaman. Sebastian hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ciella Phantomhive, meninggal ketika berumur 20 tahun pada tahun 1792. Penyebab kematian, dibunuh oleh Vincent Phantomhive yang adalah ayahnya sendiri." ujar William.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Aku adalah s_hinigami. _Catatan semua orang yang meninggal tertulis di _death book _milikku."

"Lalu? Apa hubungan antara Ciella dan Red Snow yang kau sebutkan itu?"

"Seharusnya jiwa Ciella Phantomhive sudah tenang. Tapi, pada tahun 1875 ada yang aneh. Jiwanya perlahan-lahan menghilang dan akhirnya kami tidak bisa menemukannya. Lalu aku mendengar bahwa ada manusia yang namanya tidak tertulis di _death book _selama 100 tahun. Manusia itu adalah kau, Sebastian Michaelis. Manusia yang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis, Lucifer"

Sebastian langsung terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan oleh William itu benar, seolah-olah dia melihat tabir masa lalunya yang terbuka. Di hadapan _shinigami _ini, Sebastian tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi, ia tetap menggengam pedangnya kuat. Menunjukkan bahwa ia masih siap untuk bertarung.

"Lalu? Apa kau akan menangkap Ciella?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu. Ini perintah dari ketua _shinigami. _Aku harus menurutinya." ujar William yang kembali menyerang Sebastian.

Sebastian berhasil menghindarinya dan ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah William. Entah kenapa, kemampuan Sebastian perlahan-lahan menurun. Mungkin karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertarung.

"Tapi, jangan sakiti Ciella!" seru Sebastian.

"Itu tidak mungkin." ujar William.

Mereka berdua kembali bertarung dan salju merah itu tetap saja turun. Perlahan-lahan tumpukan salju yang biasanya bewarna merah sekarang sudah bewarna merah. Bagaikan lautan darah.

William menghentikan serangannya. Dia menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan sedikit merendahkan dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Sebastian menatap William dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tampaknya aku harus menyimpan tenagaku untuk menghadapi Ciella Phantomhive." ujar William datar.

"Kau akan melawannya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu. Untuk menghentikan Red Snow ini. Aku akan menghabisi Ciella Phantomhive dan tubuh yang digunakan oleh gadis itu."

William langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Sebastian, Sebastian ingin memanggilnya tapi sosok William telah menghilang. Sebastian memperhatikan langit yang bewarna hitam, meski hari sudah malam tapi warna hitam langit lebih pekat dari yang biasa. Ditambah lagi salju merah yang terus turun.

"Ciella? Apa benar yang dikatakan s_hinigami _tadi?" gumam Sebastian.

.

.

.

Di sebuah padang salju yang putih bersih, ada sosok gadis berambut kelabu panjang yang sedang duduk termenung. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, daritadi ia hanya menangis saja. Tapi, air mata gadis itu bewarna merah.

"Sebastian," isak gadis itu. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Seiring derasnya tangisan gadis itu, Ciella membuat sekelilingnya menjadi berubah. Warna salju menjadi merah dan langit menjadi hitam pekat. Tangisan Ciella terus terdengar, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

"Aku terperangkap di dunia cermin," gumam Ciella. "Dan kau tidak tahu? Kau terlalu menghabiskan waktumu dengannya!"

Ciella terus saja menangis. Sekarang sekelilingnya benar-benar terlihat seperti lautan darah, warna yang sangat kontras dengan Ciella. Tapi, Ciella tidak peduli. Dia masih menangis dan tangisannya itu tidak bisa berhenti.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari telah tiba, Ciel perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memperhatikan jendela kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat warna merah mendominasi di luar sana.<p>

"Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Ciel bingung.

Ciel langsung saja bergegas menemui Madam Red yang ada di ruang makan, untung saja Madam Red belum pergi sehingga Ciel bisa bicara dengannya. Tapi, wajah Madam terlihat bingung melihat ekpresi Ciel.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Madam Red.

"Ah, Madam. Di luar..." gumam Ciel.

"Iya. Salju yang turun tidaklah putih lagi, melainkan merah layaknya darah."

Ciel terkejut mendengarnya. Salju yang turun bewarna merah. Kenapa? Sepertinya ia pernah melihat salju yang bewarna merah itu. Ciel teringat, ia melihatnya ketika ia pingsan dan dia bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain, Ciella.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Madam Red. "Tapi, kalau begini terus bukankah suasananya terlihat menakutkan?"

Ciel langsung menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Benar, semuanya menjadi warna merah. Tumpukan salju putih yang menghiasai pohon di dekat rumahnya, sekarang menjadi merah. Begitu pula dengan jalanan yang biasanya diselimuti salju putih, menjadi merah. Semua sudut menjadi merah.

"Apa ini?" gumam Ciel.

"Kau muncul juga, Ciel." ujar Sebastian yang seperti biasa ada di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Sebastian? Kau tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini?"

"Kurang lebih."

Ciel masih saja merasa shock. Dia buru-buru kembali ke rumahnya, tampaknya dia akan bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya. Sekitar 20 menit Sebastian berdiri di dekat pagar rumah Ciel, akhirnya Ciel muncul kembali.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan teman-teman yang lain." jawab Ciel.

"Mungkin kau bisa tahan keinginanmu itu."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang serius denganmu."

**TBC**

A/N: Fiuh, chap 3 sudah ada.

Ditunggu review-nya ya?^^


	4. She Do It!

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Tema Pilihan: Pedang, Kematian, Cincin, Kiss, Ruang Kelas

Surprise Theme: Hitam dan Perintah

**The Lost Memory**

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang serius denganmu." ujar Sebastian.

Mendengar ucapan Sebastian yang seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat Ciel penasaran juga. Ia langsung keluar dari rumahnya dan mendekati Sebastian. Rasa penasaran memenuhi benak Ciel. Mungkin Sebastian bisa memberinya info.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau juga menyadari tentang perubahan yang terjadi, kan?"

Ciel memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dia tahu maksudnya Sebastian. Langit tidaklah bewarna biru cerah, melainkan hitam. Salju yang turun tidaklah putih melainkan merah. Semuanya sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan alam.

"Iya..."

"Lalu menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Percuma kau tanya aku juga."

"Apa kau pernah mendapat suatu petunjuk tentang hal ini?"

Ciel terdiam. Petunjuk? Mungkinkah ketika ia pingsan dan ia melihat sosok gadis berambut kelabu yang menangis dengan darah itu adalah petunjuk. Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel yang terlihat murung.

"Kalau kau memiliki petunjuk, tolong beritahu aku." ujar Sebastian.

"Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ciel.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?"

"Kau terlalu misterius, Sebastian. Kau tidak membiarkan orang lain mengenalmu. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk tentang dirimu."

"Kenapa jadi seperti..."

"Kau juga terlalu muncul tiba-tiba, gadis berambut kelabu itu juga, kejadian ini juga. Kenapa semuanya serba misterius?"

Tampaknya Ciel sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan apa yang akan terjadi. Dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Dia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Sebastian.

'Bertengkar?' tanya Lucifer.

"Huh, itu karena dia tidak mengerti. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya cepat atau lambat." jawab Sebastian santai.

'Sebaiknya cepat, kau tidak ingin waktu menunggumu sia-sia kan?'

"Iya..."

.

.

.

Sesampainya Ciel di sekolah, suasana terasa sepi. Ia langsung saja menuju kelasnya dan memperhatikan teman-temannya yang hanya terdiam melihat kondisi di luar. Ada juga yang seperti membaca doa-doa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa salju seperti itu?" tanya beberapa teman sekelas Ciel.

"Salju bewarna merah. Kukira hanya mimpi."

"Mengerikan."

Itulah komentar dari beberapa teman sekelas. Ciel juga tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seperti mimpi saja, ketika salju bewarna merah dan langit bewarna hitam. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

Di dalam situasi seperti ini rasanya tidak ada harapan. Semuanya seperti di dunia sihir saja, ketika hal yang mustahil bisa saja terjadi. Apakah hal-hal seperti itu memang ada? Jika ada, mungkin ini perbuatan seseorang.

'Siapa yang melakukannya? Gadis itu?' batin Ciel.

Tiba-tiba saja jendela kelas Ciel pecah karena ada seseorang yang memecahkannya. Orang itu langsung masuk dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Membuat para murid kelas 2-1 sedikit ketakutan. Karena orang itu membawa _death scythe _dan penampilannya yang sedikit mencolok itu.

"Hehe... Baiklah, siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye campuran hitam itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ciel langsung. "Aku, Ciel Phantomhive."

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai, dia mendekati Ciel dan menarik kerah bajunya. Teman-teman yang lain ketakutan melihat pemuda itu. Ciel terkejut atas tindakan pemuda satu ini, siapa dia?

"Baiklah. Kau memiliki urusan denganku." pemuda itu menarik Ciel meninggalkan kelas dan membuat teman-teman lain kebingungan.

"Ciel diculik?" gumam mereka.

"Ciel..." ujar Elizabeth pelan.

* * *

><p>Sementara Sebastian yang berusaha memperhatikan salju merah yang turun itu, dia menyentuh salju itu. Tidak ada yang berubah, salju merah itu tetaplah salju biasa. Hanya saja warnanya yang berubah atau mungkin bercampur dengan darah.<p>

'Tidak mungkin jika bercampur dengan darah.' batin Sebastian.

Saat dia sedang memperhatikan salju itu, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyerangnya. Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu, Sebastian langsung menghindarinya dan melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

"Ah, kau menghindarinya? Tidak seru." ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang dengan pakaian serba merah.

"Siapa kau? _Shinigami_?" tanya Sebastian waspada. Sebisa mungkin ia membaca mantra dan mengeluarkan pedang di samping celananya.

"Wah, kau tahu saja? Padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada centil. "Aku Grell Sutcliff, _shinigami _yang diperintahkan untuk menghabisimu."

"Menghabisi?"

"Ahaha... Sebastian Michaelis, kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau apa? Seperti yang Willi bilang padaku, kau pemuda yang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis. Jadi namamu tidak ada di _death book. _Dan kau ada hubungannya dengan Red Snow ini. Jadi bersiap-siaplah."

Grell kembali menyerang Sebastian dengan _death scythe _miliknya, Sebastian berusaha menghindarinya. Sebastian ingin menyerang Grell dengan pedang miliknya. Grell yang mengetahui hal itu malah tersenyum.

"Aih, dilihat dari dekat kau tampan juga ya? Ah~" gumam Grell sambil senyam-senyum.

Sebastian yang tadinya ingin menyerang Grell malah bingung melihat Grell seperti itu. Mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Dia menyerang Grell dengan mengayunkan pedang ke arah Grell, cukup untuk membuat s_hinigami _itu mengalami goresan.

"Ah, Sebas-chan apa yang kau lakukan? Jahat~" keluh Grell.

Grell mendekati Sebastian untuk kembali menyerangnya, sedangkan Sebastian berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan pedangnya itu. Dia tidak boleh lengah, lawannya adalah s_hinigami _meski berbeda dengan yang kemarin.

"Apakah karena namaku tidak ada di _death book, _maka kau mengincarku?" tanya Sebastian.

"Hmm... Aku hanya mengikuti perintah." jawab Grell langsung dan kembali menyerang Sebastian.

Sebastian berusaha menghindar. Salju yang turun tetap bewarna merah, begitu juga dengan langit yang hitam. Seolah-olah tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan yang berarti. Tapi, Sebastian memikirkan Ciel. Dia khawatir jika terjadi hal buruk.

Sebastian berusaha menghunuskan pedanya pada Grell, dan cukup membuat Grell terluka. Sebastian buru-buru meninggalkan Grell. Ia memiliki tujuan, melindungi Ciel. Ia berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Ciel.

.

.

.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut oranye dan hitam itu yang tadi menarik Ciel akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka berada di luar kelas. Sekarang mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Nah, sebaiknya aku menghabisimu secepatnya." ujar pemuda itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Siapa kau?" tanya Ciel.

"Ah iya, aku Ronald Knox seorang _shinigami_."

"_Shinigami_?"

"Iya. Dan sesuai perintah yang aku terima, aku harus menghabisimu."

Ronald menyerang Ciel dengan _death scythe _miliknya, Ciel berusaha menghindarinya. Ciel sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan Ronald, jelas dia akan kalah. Dia juga tidak bisa menghubungi Sebastian. Dia tidak memiliki harapan lagi.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Ciel.

"Mungkin kau harus mati di tanganku, Ciel Phantomhive." ujar Ronald.

"Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Kesalahan?" Ronald hanya tertawa pelan. Lalu dia menatap Ciel. "Tentu saja, kau yang membuat kejadian ini, Red Snow. Kaulah penyebabnya."

"Aku?"

"Lebih tepatnya, jiwa yang berada di dalam tubuhmu yaitu Ciella Phantomhive."

Ronald kembali menyerang Ciel, Ciel tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu cara bertarung. Dia berharap akan ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya. Ketika Ronald akan menyerang Ciel, dia memejamkan mata. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia mati, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ciel membuka kelopak matanya dan terkejut melihat sosok Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" gumam Ciel.

"Tampaknya aku datang tepat waktu." ujar Sebastian.

"Kau telat, bodoh!"

"Maaf."

Ronald memperhatikan Sebastian, ia hanya tersenyum saja. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah mereka berdua dan mempersiapkan _death scythe_ miliknya untuk menyerang mereka berdua. Sebastian berusaha menlindungi Ciel dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ronald.

"Whoops. Hampir saja." gumam Ronald.

"Bagus juga, kau bisa menghindar." ujar Sebastian.

"Ah, dimana Grell-s_enpai_? Dia lawanmu, kan?"

"Sudah kuatasi."

Ronald sedikit terkejut, dia kembali menyerang Sebastian. Sebastian menyuruh Ciel mundur, Ciel memperhatikan pertarungan mereka berdua. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihatnya, ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lihat. Dia tidak ingin melihat Sebastian terluka.

Memang Sebastian tidak terluka, tapi pasti lelah sekali bertarung tanpa istirahat. Ciel menggengam kalungnya dengan erat. Dia tidak tahan lagi melihat Sebastian yang bertarung seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya biru dari kalung Ciel itu. Warna kalung itu menjadi sangat cantik. Sebastian dan Ronald melirik ke arah Ciel, mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ciel menatap mereka berdua, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Ronald dan keluar cahaya biru dari tangannya.

"Ah, kau bisa menggunakan sihir." ujar Ronald yang berusaha menghindari serangan Ciel.

"Sejak kapan?" gumam Sebastian.

Tapi Ciel tidak menjawab, ia terus menyerang Ronald. Ciel bertemu pandang dengan Sebastian, wajahnya terlihat sendu. Sebastian tahu ada yang salah dari Ciel, itu bukanlah Ciel melainkan Ciella. Apakah Ciella mengambil alih tubuh Ciel untuk melindungi diri?

"Ciella?" gumam Sebastian lagi.

"Ciella? Ciella Phantomhive?" tanya Ronald. "Akhirnya kau menunjukkan wujudmu."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Ciel kembali menembakkan sinar biru ke arah Ronald, Ronald berusaha menghindarinya. Sebastian menatap Ciel, disana bukanlah Ciel ataupun Ciella yang ia kenal. Ciella tidak mungkin melakukan kekerasan. Ia mendekati Ciel dan memeluknya.

"Hentikan, Ciella." ujar Sebastian.

Ciel terdiam, ia langsung menghentikan serangannya. Cahaya biru dari kalung Ciel juga menghilang dan Ciel langsung saja pingsan. Sebastian menangkap tubuh Ciel itu. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Ronald.

"Akan kubalas perbuatanmu!" seru Sebastian.

"Ah, tampaknya aku harus kabur dulu." Ronald langsung berlari dan dia ingin mencari Grell.

Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel yang tidak sadar. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Ciel bisa menggunakan sihir. Apakah kemampuan Ciella? Sebastian berusaha mengingat kemampuan Ciella.

"Ah, dia memang bisa sihir." gumam Sebastian.

Sebastian menggendong Ciel ala _bride _dan membawanya pulang ke rumah Ciel. Lebih baik ia beristirahat daripada ke sekolah. Lagipula Sebastian merasa bahwa para _shinigami _masih akan mengincar mereka.

"Ciella, apakah benar kau penyebab Red Snow ini?" ujar Sebastian pelan.

* * *

><p>Ronald berusaha mencari Grell dan ia melihat Grell di dekat taman. Grell sedang duduk manis memperhatikan salju merah ini. Ronald berjalan mendekati Grell dan menayapanya.<p>

"Ah, Grell-s_enpai, _kau ternyata bermalas-malasan." ujar Ronald jujur.

"Enak saja. Aku sudah melawan Sebas-chan, tapi dia lari," ujar Grell. "Lagipula biarkan pertunjukkan berjalan dengan semestinya."

"Apa itu karena kau ceroboh, Grell Sutcliff?" tanya William yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

"William?" seru mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

"Kita diperintahkan untuk mengatasi Red Snow ini, jangan main-main."

"Baik..."

* * *

><p>Sebastian segera membawa Ciel pulang ke rumahnya. Untungnya Ciel selalu membawa kunci pribadi dan tidak ada Madam Red. Bagaimana caranya Sebastian menjelaskan ketika Madam melihat Ciel pingsan seperti itu. Sekarang Sebastian berusaha mencari kamar Ciel, dan ia langsung menemukannya.<p>

Sebastian langsung membaringkan Ciel di ranjang dan menatap wajah Ciel yang tertidur itu. Sangat manis. Sebastian mengelus lembut rambut Ciel perlahan. Tentu dia masih ingat kejadian tadi. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Ciel memiliki kemampuan seperti itu.

'Darimana dia memiliki kemampuan seperti tadi?' batin Sebastian.

Sebastian tahu Ciel adalah Ciella juga. Mereka sama. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka Ciel juga memiliki kemampuan seperti Ciella. Apakah hanya kebetulan saja? Atau ada alasan lain? Sebastian memperhatikan kalung Ciel yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya biru.

'Apakah karena kalung ini?' batin Sebastian.

Sebastian berusaha mengingat hal yang sangat penting. Kalau tidak salah Ciella sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir apapun. Tidak mungkin Ciel langsung bisa menguasai hal seperti itu tanpa belajar.

'Ah, aku ingat.' batin Sebastian lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback On, Sebastian's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Aku sedang melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman bunga milik kami, aku dan kekasihku. Disana Ciella pasti sedang menungguku. Aku tersenyum jika melihat wajah cantiknya yang tersenyum ke arahku atau sedang memandang langit yang biru. Ciella memang gadis yang manis.

Tapi, hari ini berbeda. Aku tidak melihatnya sedang duduk santai menikmati pemandangan atau mela,mbaik ke arahku. Dia sedang berlatih, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Aku berusaha mendekatinya dan menyapa kekasihku ini.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Sebastian," gumam Ciella. "Aku sedang berlatih."

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau kan tahu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir," jawab Ciella polos. "Aku ingin belajar menggunakannya. Masa Putri kerajaan Sebia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir?"

"Sihir penyembuh sekalipun?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ciella sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Karena setahuku, para gadis di tiap kerajaan diajarkan ilmu sihir. Apalagi sihir penyembuh, itu adalah sihir yang paling gampang. Karena itu, aku hanya bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuh. Sisanya kupercayakan kemampuan pedangku. Karena aku prajurit, bisa menggunakan sihir bukanlah hal penting.

"Jangan tertawa!" keluh Ciella sambil cemberut. "Akan aku perlihatkan padamu, bahwa aku bisa menggunakan sihir ini."

"Kau belajar sihir apa?" tanyaku.

"Kata Angel, ahli sihir di kerajaanku. Dia bilang aku bisa menggunakan sihir penggabung."

"Sihir apa itu?"

"Menggabungkan kondisi alam dengan kondisi tubuh. Jadi ketika aku merasa tersakiti atau aku ingin melawan musuh, aku tidak perlu senjata. Cukup melakukan sihir dengan ilmu ini. Nanti kau akan tahu."

Aku hanya memperhatikan Ciella yang serius berlatih. Dia tetap manis. Tapi, menurutku tanpa ilmu sihir sekalipun dia adalah gadis yang sempurbna. Mungkin dia ingin bisa ikut dalam pertarungan.

* * *

><p>Setiap hari aku menemaninya berlatih. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berlatih terus. Tapi, aku yakin dia pasti bisa menggunakan sihir penggabungnya itu. Dia gadis yang cepat mempelajari hal baru. Aku terus memperhatikan dirinya yang serius berlatih.<p>

"Aku bisa!" seru Ciella.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Kau mau lihat?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah. Tampar aku yang kencang."

"Eh?"

"Sudah lakukan saja."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ciella memintaku menamparnya. Tentu saja aku tidak tega menampar kekasihku sendiri. Tapi, karena sorot matanya serius aku berusaha menamparnya sekencang mungkin. Wajahnya langsung memerah, dan dia juga memintaku menamparnya untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja kulihat air mata mengalir dari wajah Ciella. Pasti sakit sekali rasanya. Aku menyesal menuruti permintaan anehnya itu. Aku menggengam kedua tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Maaf ya?" ujarku.

Tapi Ciella tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya terdiam saja. Tiba-tiba saja kulihat langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi mendung dan hujan pun turun. Hujan yang turun tidak terlalu deras. Aku melirik ke arah Ciella, air mata yang mengalir dari kelopak matanya juga tidak terlalu banyak.

"Inilah hasilnya, Sebastian." ujarnya.

"Hasil apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku berhasil menggunakan sihir penggabungan itu. Ketika aku menangis, hujan akan turun."

"Eh?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, jadi ini maksudnya kenapa Ciella memintaku menampar dirinya. Untuk mencoba kekuatan barunya itu. Jadi ini sihir penggabungan itu, ya? Sihir yang aneh tapi nyata. Sihir yang mampu menyakiti diri sendiri menurutku.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Off<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku ingat sekarang." ujar Sebastian.<p>

Jadi kejadian yang dimaksud itu, Red Snow ini memang ulah Ciella. Mungkin karena sihir penggabungan itu. Tapi, Sebastian tidak mengerti. Seharusnya jika Ciella menangis akan turun hujan. Tapi kenapa yang turun adalah salju bewarna merah. Apakah Ciella benar-benar menangis.

"Karena-mu semuanya seperti ini," gumam Sebastian sambil mengelus rambut Ciel. "Ciella, benarkah ini ulahmu? Ciel juga terkena imbasnya."

Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel yang tak kunjung sadar. Ia mengecup kening Ciel dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Mungkin lebih baik Ciel beristirahat dan dia mencari tahu lagi penyebab Red Snow ini. Tapi dia sudah mengetahui satu kunci, bahwa benar perkataan para _shinigami _itu. Ciella, kekasihnya adalah penyebab Red Snow ini.

.

.

.

Di cermin kamar Ciel terlihat sosok gadis berambut kelabu panjang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih, air mata kembali mengalir dari wajahnya. Bukan air mata biasa, melainkan darah.

"Sebastian, kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku menunggumu." gumam Ciella dengan tangisannya itu.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Ciel bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Seingatnya ia tadi sedang bertarung dengan seseorang dan ia mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari tangannya. Ada Sebasian juga disana, tapi sekarang tidak ada. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri saja di kamarnya itu.<p>

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Ciel.

Dia langsung saja bangun dari ranjanganya dan menuju cerminnya. Lagi-lagi sosok Ciella muncul, membuat Ciel sedikitterkejut. Tapi, Ciel berusaha tenang ketika Ciella muncul. Ia tahu bahwa dia dan gadis itu adalah sama. Mereka memiliki satu ikatan, meski Ciel sendiri kurang paham.

'Ciel.' panggil Ciella.

"Ah..." gumam Ciel heran.

'Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!'

"Eh?"

'Karena kau, Sebastian terlalu memperhatikan dirimu!'

"Jangan salahkan aku. Dia-"

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Ciella perlahan keluar dari cermin. Ini terjadi karena tanpa sengaja Ciel menyentuh cermin miliknya. Ciel kaget melihat sosok Ciella yang perlahan keluar dari cermin itu. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Ciel dan hampir saja mencekiknya.

"Mungkin jika Sebastian yang emmerintahkankau untuk pergi. Kau akan pergi!" seru Ciella.

"Tu...Tunggu, kau..." gumam Ciel sesak.

Ciella langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh Ciel, menyebabkan Ciel masuk ke dunia cermin karena mereka saling bertukar. Sekarang Ciella yang berada di dalam tubuh Ciel memandang puas ke arah cermin itu. Ciella kembali menangis dengan darahnya dan kembali menyebabkan Red Snow itu.

Ciel yang masih bisa melihat kamarnya dari balik cermin terkejut. Dia melihat salju menjadi merah dan langit yang hitam. Tubuhnya pun diambil oleh jiwa Ciella. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi.

'Keluarkan aku!' seru Ciel.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa," gumam Ciella. "Kau tidak berhak mendekati Sebastian. Hanya aku kekasihnya. Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya!"

Seiring dengan teriakan Ciella itu, kondisi di luar semakin memburuk. Ciel tidak mengerti. Apakah dirinya yang terkurung di dunia cermin ini karena ulah Ciella? Kemanakah sosok Ciella yang dudlu itu? Sudah berubah-kah dia?

"Aku akan memiliki tubuhmu dan aku akan menjadi kekasihnya lagi!" seru Ciella.

'Jangan!'

Ciella tidak peduli. Dia langsung saja meninggalkan Ciel yang sudah terkurung itu. Dia merasa untuk apa memperdulikan orang yang sudah mencuri kekasihnya itu. Penantian panjangnya selama 100 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, waktu yang sangat lama. Ia ingin bisa menyentuh Sebastian langsung.

"Aku akan menemuimu, Sebastian." gumam Ciella.

**TBC**

****A/N: Akhirnya kelar. Ditunggu reviewnya...


	5. Finally

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Tema Pilihan: Pedang, Kematian, Cincin, Kiss, Ruang Kelas

Surprise Theme: Hitam dan Perintah

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Memory<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Aku akan menemuimu, Sebastian." ujar Ciella yang segera pergi meninggalkan rumah Ciel.

Dia menggengam kalung biru yang dipakai Ciel, kalung yang dia miliki juga meski tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ciella yang sekarang mengendalikan tubuh Ciel. Dia berpikir ingin cepat memakainya. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil menggengam kalungnya itu, tentu saja sambil memikirkan sosok kekasihnya itu, Sebastian.

Kalung itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru dengan terang, keberadaan Sebastian berhasil Ciella ketahui. Ciella langsung saja bergegas menemui Sebastian yang sedang berada di taman. Dia tidak sabar untuk menemui kekasihnya secara langsung, sudah 100 tahun mereka tidak bertemusecara langsung. Ciella sangat rindu pada Sebastian.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Ciel terkurung di dunia cermin. Ciella langsung saja memasukkannya tanpa mendengar sedikit pun penjelasan Ciel mengenai Sebastian. Ciel sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kenapa Ciella sangat memusuhinya? Apa benar Ciella itu adalah dirinya yang lain?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." gumam Ciel.

Ciel tidak bisa keluar dari dunia cermin. Ciella telah mengurungnya disana, meski cermin ini adalah cermin miliknya tapi Ciella yang memegang kendali untuk membuka jalan keluar. Ciel tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ciella menjadi seperti itu. Apakah ada penyebabnya?

"Sebastian..." gumam Ciel lagi.

Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sebastian yang mengubah Ciella. Ciella bertindak sejauh ini pasti karena keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Sebastian semakin kuat. Toh, ketika 100 tahun yang lalu mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih.

'Apa Sebastian baik-baik saja?' batin Ciel.

Entah kenapa Ciel merasa khawatir. Ia tahu ia tidak berhak ikut campur dalam masalah ini, tapi karena dia sudah terseret sejauh ini mau tidak mau Ciel pun menjadi terlibat di dalamnya. Ciel merasa ada satu sisi di dalam hatinya yang mengingikan Ciella tidak menemui Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sedang berada di taman yang biasa, ia memperhatikan langit. Tidak ada yang berubah, langit masih bewarna hitam dan salju yang turun pun tetaplah merah. Dia tahu penyebab utama Red Snow ini adalah kekasihnya sendiori, Ciella. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Ciella sanggup menggunakan sihir penggabungan sampai sejauh ini. Berarti Ciella semakin bertambah hebat.<p>

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Sebastian. "Kenapa keadaan alam berubah sesukanya atas kehendaknya?"

Tapi, sekarang ada sedikit perubahan. Perlahan-lahan salju yang bewarna merah kembali menjadi putih dan langit yang tadinya hitam perlahan menjadi biru. Apa yang terjadi? Sebastian tidak paham atas perubahan Red Snow ini. Mungkinkah Ciella sudah tenang? Tidak mungkin.

"Sebastian..." panggil seseorang.

Sebastian mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, dia langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok Ciel berdiri di dekat pintu taman. Ciel langsung saja mendekati Sebastian yang masih memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ciel?" gumam Sebastian.

"Iya." Ciel langsung saja mendekati Sebastian dan memeluknya. Sebastian terkejut, tidak mungkin Ciel bisa memeluknya seperti ini. Apa ada orang lain yang menyamar sebagai Ciel?

"Ada apa ini? Tidak seperti biasanya kau memelukku." ujar Sebastian heran.

"Tidak boleh aku memeluk kekasihku sendiri?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian merasa aneh, suara itu bukanlah suara Ciel. Suara itu lebih halus lagi. Ciella? Sekarang Ciella ada di dalam tubuh Ciel dan mengendalikan tubuh Ciel. Ciella tersenyum manis karena Sebastian berhasil mengingat tentang dirinya.

Sebastian langsung melepaskan pelukan Ciella yang tentu saja jika dilihat dari luar itu Ciel, wajah Ciella kelihatan murung. Sebastian memperhatikan baik-baik sosok yang ada di hadapannya, itu adalah Ciel. Jadi sudah pasti, Ciella mengendalikan tubuh Ciel. Sekarang pertanyaannya, dimana Ciel?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ciel?" tanya Sebastian langsung.

"Kenapa kau selalu peduli dengannya?" tanya Ciella kesal.

"Eh?"

"Iya. Sejak tidak ada aku, kau selalu berada di sisi Ciel. Selalu menemaninya dan tidak pernah memperdulikanku!"

"Aku peduli padamu. Buktinya aku mengikat kontrak dengan Lucifer agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi nyatanya kau tidak menemuiku, kan? Begitu mengetahui kami adalah orang yang sama, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Ciella, tunggu dulu..."

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Wajah Ciella kelihatan sangat sedih, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sendu itu. Sebastian merasa bersalah, dia berusaha menenangkan Ciella dengan menyentuh bahunya.

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu." ujar Sebastian langsung.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau selalu peduli dengan Ciel?" tanya Ciella.

"Itu karena..."

Sebastian terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ciella. Benar juga, ia baru memikirkan hal itu. Kenapa ia memperhatikan Ciel? Apakah baginya Ciel adalah orang yang spesial? Bukan, Ciel hanyalah orang yang muncul setelah 100 tahun penantian Sebastian akan Ciella.

Apakah karena Ciel dan Ciella berada dalam tubuh yang sama? Sebastian juga ragu akan hal itu. Tapi, sekarang Ciella ada di hadapannya meski menggunakan tubuh Ciel. Sebastian juga tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dia miliki kepada Ciel.

"Kau jahat..." ujar Ciella lirih.

Sebastian kaget mendengar ucapan Ciella, ia memperhatikan wajah cantik Ciella yang menangis. Tapi, dia leih terkejut lagi melihat bukan air mata yang mengalir dari kelopak matanya melainkan darah. Kenapa Ciella menangis dengan darah?

Tiba-tiba saja langit kembali menjadi hitam dan salju yang turuin kembali menjadi merah. Akhirnya Sebastian tahu, bahwa benar Ciella yang menyebabkan Red Snow itu. Jadi salju menjadi merah karena tangisan Ciella, bukan tangisan biasa melainkan tangisan kepedihan.

"Ciella?" gumam Sebastian.

"Aku terus menunggumu, Sebastian."

"Eh?"

"Aku terus menunggumu selama 100 tahun terakhir. Tapi kau tidak pernah datang!"

Dan salju yang turun menjadi lebih lebat, bahkan hampir saja terjadi badai salju. Jika terjadi badai salju bewarna merah, bisa dipastikan langit seolah-olah tertutupi oleh darah. Sebastian memperhatikan sosok Ciella yang menangis dengan darah itu. Dia tidak habis pikir apa yang terjadi pada Ciella.

"Ternyata Red Snow memang ulahmu." ujar Sebastian pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Hidupku hampa tanpamu, Sebastian. Aku ingin kau kembali padaku!" teriak Ciella sedih.

Sebastian tidak tega melihat Ciella yang menangis sampai seperti ini. Apakah selama 100 tahun ini Ciella terus menangisi perpisahannya dengan Sebastian? Sebastian memang sedih berpisah dengan Ciella, tapi ia tidak menyangka Ciella akan bersikap seperti ini.

Sebastian langsung saja memeluk Ciella erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ciella membalas pelukan Sebastian dan mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya Sebastian kecewa dengan sikap Ciella yang seperti ini. Kenapa Ciella harus menyebab terjadinya kejadian seperti Red Snow itu.

Sebastian tidak ingin para _shinigami _memburu Ciella dan menghabisinya. Itu akan terasa berat bagi Sebastian. Tapi, Sebastian juga tidak ingin tubuh Ciel yang Ciella gunakan ini tersakiti. Tentu saja, Ciel tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"Wah... Pasangan disana keliahatan sangat mesra." ujar sesorang.

Sebastian dan Ciella melepaskan pelukan mereka, mereka melihat siapa yang berbicara itu. Dan munculah kedua _shinigami _beberapa hari lalu, yaitu Grell dan Ronald. Mereka berdua menghampiri Sebastian dan Ciella.

"Ah! Sebas-chan bersama dengan pemuda itu? Tidak!" jerit Grell.

"Grell-_senpai _sangat suka pada pemuda itu ya?" tanya Ronald.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat tampan," jawab Grell sambil memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan nafsunya. "Tapi karena ada perintah untuk menghabisinya, aku akan membunuhnya dan menjadikan dia milikku!"

Grell langsung saja mengeluarkan _death scythe _miliknya dan menyerang Sebastian, tetapi Sebastian berhasil menghindarinya. Sebastian memeluk tubuh Ciel agar tidak terluka. Tentu karena jiwa Ciella yang menguasai tubuh itu, dia merasa senang seperti dilindungi sungguhan oleh Sebastian.

"Sebastian..." gumam Ciella.

"Mundur, Ciella. Aku yang akan melawan mereka." ujar Sebastian sambil membaca mantradan muncullah pedang dari samping celananya.

Ciella mundur dan melihat kekasihnya yang sedang bersiap untuk menghadapi Ronald dan Grell. Ciella berdoa agar Sebastian baik-baik saja, dia percaya pada Sebastian. Tapi, rasa khawatir tetap saja menyelimuti benaknya. Dia ingin bisa berguna bagi Sebastian.

"Aku akan membantu!" seru Ciella yang mendekati Sebastian.

"Jangan! Kau adalah target mereka. Sebaiknya mundur," ujar Sebastian. "Apalagi kau menggunakan tubuh Ciel, nanti tubuh itu terluka."

'DEG'

Lagi-lagi, perasaan iri itu menguasai Ciella. Sebastian kembali menunjukkan kepeduliannya kepada Ciel, dengan tidak ingin melukai tubuh Ciel. Ciella merasa kesal, lagi-lagi nama Ciel yang harus dia dengar. Apa tidak ada yang lain?

Dia merasa Sebastian terlalu memperhatikan Ciel daripada dirinya. Seolah-olah dirinya hanya sebuah kenangan yang tidak harus diingat lagi, dan Sebastian menemukan pengganti diri Ciella melalui Ciel. Ciella sangat kesal memikirkan hal itu.

Ciella merasa sangat sedih, darah kembali mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Dan tentu saja langit menjadi hitam dan salju merah itu muncul kembali. Sebastian merasa tindakan Ciella itu tindakan yang bodoh. Layaknya menggali kuburan sendiri, para _shinigami _itu menemukan bukti nyata dan mereka akan menyeret Ciella secepatnya.

"Jadi... Pemuda itu adalah Ciella Phantomhive?" tanya Ronald.

"Lebih tepatnya jiwa Ciella Phantomhive yang sedang mengendalikan tubuh itu." tambah Grell.

"Ciella?" gumam Sebastian.

Ciella menatap Sebastian dengan sendu, darah masih mengalir dari kelopak matanya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya diriku ketika kau mengatakan hal itu."

Sebastian, Ronald dan Grell hanya terdiam melihat reaksi Ciella. Ciella mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari kedua tagannya dan menyerang Ronald juga Grell.

"Kau mengajak perang?" tanya Grell. "Kuterima tantanganmu itu!"

Grell menyerang Ciella dengan _death scythe _miliknya itu, tapi Ciella berhasil menghindarinya. Sebastian khawatir melihat pertarungan antara Ciella dan Grell. Tentu saja, Ciella sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung. Apalagi sekarang Ciella menghadapi pertarungan sungguhan dengan _shinigami. _Ciella seperti menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Sebastian memikirkan tubuh Ciel yang digunakan Ciella itu. Bagaimana jika tubuh manusia itu terluka? Tidak mungkin Ciel yang akan merasakan sakit karena pertarungan Ciella itu. Jika Ciella kalah pasti kedua _shinigami _itu akan menahan Ciella dan memusnahkan tubuh Ciel. Sebastian tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, lawanmu adalah aku!" seru Ronald yang menyerang Sebastian dengan _death scythe _miliknya.

Sebastian langsung saja menghindar, tentu saja dia sudah bisa memperkirakan serangan dari Ronald itu. Mereka masing-masing bertarung dengan tujun mereka sendiri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin kalah.

* * *

><p>Sebastian yang bertarung dengan Ronald merasa bahwa Ronald hanya mengganggunya saja. Dioa ingin secepatnya membawa Ciella pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi, Ronald cukup membuat Sebastian kewalahan. Mungkin kemapuan Ronald sudah sedikit meningkat.<p>

"Kau memperhatikannya? Jangan lengah saat bertarung!" ujar Ronald yang kembali menyerang Sebastian.

Sebastian langsung menghindari serangan Ronald dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak lengah."

Sebastian langsung saja menghunuskan pedangnya kepada Ronald, cukup membuat Ronlad terluka karena ia tidak memperkirakan serangan Sebastian. Darah mengalir dari bahu Ronald karena Sebastian menusuknya tepat di bagian itu.

'Aku harus membawanya pergi.' batin Sebastian.

.

.

.

Sedangkan pertarungan antara Grell dan Ciella masih terus berlangsung. Tapi, karena Ciella hanya bisa menggunakan sihir penggabung dia sedikit kelelahan menghadapi pertarungan seperti ini. Tentu saja sihirnya itu hanya untuk pertahanan, bukan untuk menyerang.

Red Snow adalah bukti nyata yang tidak akan Grell lepaskan begitu saja. Ciella Phantomhive adalah dalang di balik Red Snow ini. Dan Grell akan menghabisinya hingga Red Snow benar-benar berhenti.

"Matilah kau!" seru Grell sambil menyerang Ciella dengan _death scythe _miliknya itu.

Wajah Ciella panik, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. _Death scythe _itu hampir mendekatinya dan bahkan bisa membunuh tubuh manusia ini dan memaksa jiwanya untuk kembali. Ciella tidak bisa menghindari serangan itu.

'Apa ini akhirnya?' batin Ciella sambil menutup mata.

Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Sebastian datang menolong Ciella dan menghalangi serangan Grell. Baik Grell dan Ciella terkejut melihat kemunculan Sebastian diantara mereka.

"Aih, Sebas-chan. Kamu kemari karena merindukanku, ya?" ujar Grell dengan nada genitnya.

"Tentu saja untuk," Sebastian menggantungkan ucapannya itu dan menggengam tangan Ciella dan membawanya pergi. "Pergi dari sini."

"APA?"

Mereka berdua berhasil kabur dari Ronald dan Grell. Ronald hanya menggelengkan kepala saja dan berusaha menahan sakit karena luka-nya, sedangkan Grell hanya cemberut melihat Sebastian pergi.

"Grell-_senpai, _mereka kabur lho." ujar Ronald.

"Menyebalkan!" keluh Grell.

"Susah juga menyuruh kalian berdua untuk mengerjakan perintah ketua." tiba-tiba terdengar suara, mereka berdua menoleh dan terkejut melihat William yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"William?" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Kamu suka muncul tiba-tiba, Willi." ujar Grell.

"Tampaknya aku harus turun tangan kali ini." gumam William.

* * *

><p>Sebastian berhasil membawa Ciella pergi dari taman itu. Ciella merasa senang bisa bergandengan tangan dengan Sebastian lagi setelah sekian lama mereka tidak melakukannya.<p>

"Kita berhenti." ujar Ciella.

"Kau capek?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa senang, sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini."

Sebasatian hanya tersenyum melihat Ciella. Tapi karena teringat akan Red Snow Sebastian kembali terdiam. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap Ciella.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Apa?" tanya Ciella.

"Para _shinigami _bilang kamu adalah penyebab Red Snow dan kamu juga mengendalikan tubuh Ciel seenaknya. Aku percaya padamu, tapi melihatmu bersikap seperti ini. Ciella, maafkan aku..."

"Seenaknya? Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi bukan begini caranya, kan?"

"Lalu apa? Kau tidak tahu penderitaanku selama 100 tahun terakhir. Kamu sama sekali tidak tahu!"

Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sungguh, Sebastian sangat kecewa pada Ciella. Apakah penantiannya selama 100 tahun ini juga sia-sia?

"Selama 100 tahun terakhir ini aku merasa hancur karena kesepain tanpamu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa harus mengalami hal ini." gumam Ciella.

"Ciella, tapi cara yang kau pakai salah." ujar Sebastian.

"Lalu? Dengan cara apa? Apa sekarang kau benar-benar membenciku"

Sebastian terdiam mendengar Ciella. Ia juga bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apakah benar-benar ia mencintai Ciella atau tidak? Karena sekarang hidup Sebastian lebih bewarna jika bersama dengan Ciel. Ia sudah menyukai Ciel, meski tahu cinta mereka itu terlarang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu." ujar Sebastian.

"Eh?" tanya Ciella.

"Aku menyukai Ciel dan perasaanku padamu, mungkin sudah hilang."

Mendengar hal itu membuat jantung Ciell sangat sakit, bagai ditusuk pisau dari berbagai macam sisi. Seolah-olah mendengar kata-kata Sebastian bisa membuatnya tewas seketika.

"Sekarang, bawa aku menemui Ciel." pinta Sebastian.

"Kau kira bisa memerintahku?" ujar Ciella kesal.

Lagi-lagi darah keluar dari kelopak mata Ciella, gadis ini sudah lelah menangis. Semua air matanya telah mengering dan darah yang menggantikan tangisannya. Lalu, dia ditolak oleh kekasihnya sendiri membuat dirinya bertamah hancur. Apakah cinta mereka selama ini hanya ilusi belaka?

"Kau keterlaluan!" seru Ciella. "Jika aku bisa mengembalikan waktu, aku pasti akan memaksamu nebhadi milikku lagi."

"Dulu aku mencintaimu, tapi sekarang kau berubah." gumam Sebastian.

"Semua orang berubah, begitu juga aku!"

Ciella mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan menyerang Sebastian. Ciella kaget, kenapa ia menyerang Sebastian. Sekarang Sebastian tidak akan kembali lagi padanya. Ciella bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia langsung saja berlari menuju rumah Ciel, Sebastian menyusulnya.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sebastian.

Tapi Ciella tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar amarah Sebastian. Ia tahu Sebastian akan membencinya. Kenapa? Mereka tidak seperti yang dulu lagi. Seolah-olah kenangan mereka sudah direbut dan terlupakan oleh waktu.

* * *

><p>Ciella langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menatap cermin di hadapannya, cermin dimana dia menyekap Ciel di dalam. Sebastian mendobrak pintu itu dan melihat sosok Ciella yang sedang berdiri di dekat cermin. Sebastian mendekatinya dan memperhatikan wajah Ciella. Ia menangis lagi.<p>

"Katakan padaku, Sebastian." gumam Ciella.

Sebastian hanya diam, ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Ciella yang sedikit ambigu itu. Semuanya tidak terlalu jelas untuk dipahami.

"Katakan kenapa air mataku tidak berhenti jika memikirkanmu?"

Ciella kembali menangis dengan darah yang mengalir dari kelopak matanya, sungguh menyedihkan. Sebastian memperhatikan kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya.

"Jangan tanya aku." ujar Sebastian.

"Tapi, kaulah jawaban dari kegelisahanku! Katakan padaku kapan lagi aku bisa menemuimu?"

Sebastian terdiam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ciella. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah menemukan Ciel. Sebastian menyentuh cermin itu dan berusaha memanggil Ciel.

"Ciel, kau disana? Keluarlah!" panggil Sebastian.

"Apa?" gumam Ciella.

"Ciel, aku mohon keluar. Aku mencintaimu!"

Ciella kesal mendengarnya, dia bermaksud menghancurkan cermin itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Ciel. Suara yang berontak ingin keluar.

"Hentikan!" teriak Ciella.

'Lepaskan aku! Aku akan keluar.' seru Ciel.

"Kau berisik sekali!"

Tanpa sengaja Ciella menyentuh cermin itu, dan jiwa Ciel keluar dari cermin dan masuk ke tubuhnya. Ciella tidak bisa menahan desakan Ciel untuk keluar dari tubuhnya. Ciella keluar dari tubuh Ciel dengan wujudnya yang sama seperti 100 tahun lalu, tepat sebelum kematiannya.

"Ciel? Ciella?" gumam Sebastian.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sebastian!" seru Ciella. "Aku terus memanggil namamu hingga suaraku habis, air mataku kering. Beruntung karena Ciel, aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit kemampuanku."

"Lalu kau memanfaatkanku?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau tahu, kan?" ujar Ciella. "Kalau begitu lawanlah aku."

Ciella kembali menangis dengan darah, Red Snow semaki menjadi-jadi. Ciel tidak bisa mundur, dia memutuskan untuk bertarung dengan Ciella, dirinya sendiri. Tapi, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sebastian juga tidak bisa mencegahnya, mungkin dengan hal ini Ciella bisa tenang.

* * *

><p>Ciella mengeluarkan sihirnya, cahya biru dari tangannya. Ciel hanya bisa menghindar, tentu saja karena Ciel sama sekali tidak bisa sihir. Keadaan kamar Ciel juga sudah sangat kacau. Sebastian memperhatikan mereka hingga dia bingung kenapa kedua orang itu saling bertarung.<p>

"Kau akan mjenyesal, Ciel!" seru Ciella.

Baru saja ketika Ciel merasa tidak bisa menghindari serangan Ciella, ia memejamkan mata dan hanya membaca doa. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Ciella merasa lemas. Ciella jatuh tersungkur dan di tangannya sudah ada rantai yang mengikatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Ciella.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu." ujar Ciel.

"Ah, Ciel. Kau seperti seorang _exorcist _saja." ujar Sebastian.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya. Bukan hanya kau, aku sedikit merasa kesakitan. Mungkin Lucifer terkena efeknya juga."

Ciella memandang sinis ke arah Ciel yang tampaknya tidak tahu dengan kemampuannya itu. Ia ingin menyerang tapi semakin Ciel membaca doa-doa, semakin lemas tubuh Ciella.

"Izinkan aku bicara sebentar." ujar Ciella.

"Iya." ujar Ciel.

Ciella melirik ke arah Sebastian dan tersenyum tipis, air matanya yang terdiri dari darah itu juga berhenti. Sekarang Ciella tidak bisa menangis meski ia ingin menangis. Ia telah kehilangan semuanya, hidupnya, cintanya, harga dirinya, dan juga kedudukannya.

"Aku ingat kenangan kita, Sebastian," bisik Ciella. "Semuanya terasa jelas di ingatanku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya. Aku tahu kenapa aku terus menangisimu, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku harus membunuh diriku yang egois ini."

"Itu sebuah pengakuan yang sangat meyakinkan, Ciella Phantomhive." tiba-tiba saja William sudah ada dikamar Ciel. Beserta Ronald dan Grell yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Sejak kapan para _shinigami_?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku mengikuti kalian," ujar William. "Ketika saatnya tiba, aku akan muncul dan membawa Ciella Phantomhive. Tampaknya aku tidak perlu memaksamu untuk ikut bersama kami."

"Iya." gumam Ciella.

Grell mendekati Ciella dan memperhatikan tangan Ciella yang ada rantainya. Dia sedikit terkejut, tapi sekarang tidak. Dia menarik Ciella untuk ikut bersamanya, Ronald juga membantunya. William memandang sekilas ke arah Sebastian dan Ciel dan pergi menghilang bersama Ronald, Grell dan Ciella.

"Semuanya berakhir?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya. Sudah selesai." jawab Sebastian.

"Syukurlah."

Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian memeluk Ciel, Ciel terkejut dengan pelukan Sebastian. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sebastian tetap saja memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Ciel.

"Sebastian." panggil Ciel.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan aku?"

"Baiklah."

Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel, dia menggengam tangan Ciel dan menaruhnya tepat di dadanya. Membuat jantung Ciel kembali berdetak kencang.

"Tolong, usir Lucifer juga. Perjanjian kami batal." ujar Sebastian.

"Lucifer?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku mengikat kontrak dengannya. Kurasa sekarang kontrak kami tidak ada gunanya lagi."

'Itu keputusanmu, Sebastian. Baiklah, melihat kalian para manusia membuatku puas.' ujar Lucifer.

Ciel membacakan doa kepada Sebastian dan tidak lamasosok Lucifer pergi. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Sebastian, masih sama seperti yang tadi. Hanya saja sekarang tidak ada ilis di dalam tubuhnya dan Sebastian kembali menjadi manusia.

"Dia sudah pergi. Aku tidak mendengar suaranya lagi." ujar Sebastian.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." ujar Ciel lega sambil tersenyum.

Sebastian senang melihat senyum Ciel, sudah lama ia tidak melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel dan mencium bibir Ciel. Ciel terkejut, dia ingin mendorong Sebastian tapi Sebastian menggengam tangannya dan tetap mencium Ciel.

"Mhmm..." Ciel tidak bisa lepas dari ciuman Sebastian kali ini.

Merasa cukup, Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya dan memperhatikan wajah Ciel yang sudah sangat memerah. Sebastian mengecup kening Ciel dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel." ujar Sebastian.

"Eh? Tiba-tiba..." gumam Ciel malu.

"Maukah kau menggantikan Ciella?"

"Menggantikan? Aku bukan dipandang sebagai Ciel?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku..."

Melihat Sebastian yang gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, membuat Ciel ingin tertawa melihatnya. Ciel mencium bibir Sebastian kilat dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku juga menyukaimu." gumam Ciel.

Dan semuanya kembali seperti biasa, tidak ada lagi kejadian dimana salju menjadi merah dan langit menjadi hitam. Semuanya tampak normal di London ini. Dan tentu saja Sebastian menjadikan Ciel sebagai kekasihnya dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

**The End**

****A/N: AKhirnya tamat juga.  
>Maaf kalau alurnya teralu cepat atau ceritanya sedikit tidak nyambung. Tapi aku berusaha sebisaku.<br>Ditunggu reviewnya dan sampai jumpa di fic lainnya...^^


End file.
